Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Longfic• Para salvar a Zero, Yuuki acepta irse con Kaname. Zero decide encontrarla con la ayuda de Kaito, sin saber que ella está por comprometerse, y que él volverá a ser un humano normal. •Zero/Yuuki• Semi UA.
1. El Trato

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo I

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[__Cuando alguien suavemente me toque, _

_sólo la fuerza para creer que esos dedos son tuyos, serán mi realidad.] _

.

El crepúsculo lunar fue lo único que enmarcaron sus ojos, en medio de la negra noche era lo único que podía distinguirse, lo único que brillaba. Un dolor agudo la hizo abrir más la redondez de sus ojos, si es que eso fuere posible. Pronto, sintió una línea tibia resbalar. No supo exactamente si provenía de su cuello o de sus pupilas, pensó que quizá de ambos. El brillo de la luna se opacaba de a poco en su mirada, confirmando su sospecha: las lágrimas surcaban incesantemente por sus mejillas, perdiéndose entre los cabellos castaños contra su barbilla. El brazo que se posicionaba en su cintura avanzó sin miramientos por su espalda hasta cruzarla por completo, simulando una prisión infranqueable que no dejaba sitio alguno entre la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Sintió sus labios secarse y deseos de gritar. Tenía miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo; sin embargo, no podía ni debía moverse, ese era el trato. Sus brazos, que habían quedado flexionados en el aire, comenzaron a experimentar un temblor incontrolable, así que decidieron buscar apoyo en la espalda de su compañero.

Por sus venas sintió propagarse un calor soporífero, el filo de los blancos colmillos en su piel comenzaba a surtir efecto. Se preguntó si aquella decisión fue la correcta, estuvo segura de que el motivo lo justificaba todo, sin embargo, el sacrificio que hubo de por medio era demasiado alto.

"_Puedo darte el poder de otorgarle la salvación a Kiryuu, el poder para devolverle una vida normal lejos del yugo de ser un vampiro. Estoy consciente del grado de sacrificio a que has llegado por su causa y no me creo capaz de tolerarlo por más tiempo. Así que te propongo un trato: Yo te doy el poder para salvarlo, pero a cambio, deberás permanecer a mi lado, lejos de Kiryuu…"_

Las palabras resonaron de nuevo en su mente, recordándole las noches que se diluyeron en meditar la propuesta inesperada de Kuran Kaname. Y, motivada por los sentimientos aún confusos que su alma forjó en torno a Zero, determinó sin nada más, aceptar el trato que el _Sangre Pura_ le ofreció. Si estaba en sus manos devolverle su condición humana y una vida normal, no repararía en llevar a cabo lo que fuera con tal de conseguirlo. Lo único que lamentaba y que le dolió en lo más profundo, fue saber que no volvería a ver a Zero, que sus lazos forjados desde la niñez se verían coartados por la distancia de un contrato firmado con sangre.

Zero fue para ella siempre un pilar en quien apoyarse, quien le protegió y quien le consoló cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaron. Poco a poco ante sus ojos, la imagen que se formó del platinado fue transformándose junto con los sentimientos que se albergaron en su interior, dándole cuenta de que sería capaz de tentar a la misma muerte o de entregar su propia vida a cambio de la de él; entonces supo que Zero significaba más que una persona cercana y amada, era simplemente la otra parte de su propio ser. Verlo caer sería verse caer a sí misma.

No pudo permitirlo.

Antes de llegar a contemplar su condena a ser un vampiro nivel "E", prefería ser privada de la ternura de sus miradas o de la sinceridad de sus sonrisas.

"_Trato hecho"_, dijo a Kaname cuando le encontró en los jardines a mitad de la noche. Percibió la sonrisa que el castaño esbozó, y dióse cuenta que no hubo marcha atrás, en especial cuando él se acercó a ella para sellar su trato.

Sintió el calor en su cuello desvanecerse, en tanto que el agarre de los brazos a su alrededor se relajaba. Kaname se apartó un poco y Yuuki pudo notar el rojo de sus ojos centellear todavía mirándola, un hilillo delgado de color escarlata se pintaba en su barbilla. No fue capaz de articular palabra, siguió perdida en aquella perturbadora visión; el miedo la consumía por dentro, contrario a lo que sintió cada vez que Zero bebió su sangre.

—Llevas en tus venas el poder de un _Sangre Pura_. Asegúrate que Kiryuu beba de tu sangre una vez más, eso contrarrestará el veneno que corre por la suya –indicó el castaño con voz suave-. Mañana al amanecer partiremos a Inglaterra, donde iniciaremos una nueva vida. Te esperaré en los _dormitorios de la Luna_ –apuntó alejándose por el sendero, sin embargo se detuvo para agregar-: No olvides nuestro trato. Porque así como tengo el poder para salvarlo, también poseo el poder para destruirlo. Dulces sueños, mí querida Yuuki. –dijo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los arboles.

Desvaneciéndose de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, incesantes como agua de río. El destino de nuevo la situó en una encrucijada, en la cual solo vislumbró soledad y el dolor de su corazón. Descargando su pena, lloró lo que su espíritu quiso, ello le ayudaría a acumular el valor y la entereza para llevar a cabo su pantomima, una puesta en escena en la que ella era el títere principal. El guión estaba puesto, solo había que mover los hilos.

.

.

Regresó cuando la luna se hallaba en lo más alto del firmamento. Con pasos flojos y titubeantes se adentró en los pasillos de las habitaciones, dudando en avanzar mientras la distancia hacia su habitación se acortaba. Quiso verlo como un niño caprichoso e inocente de nuevo, y olvidar los sentimientos que se forjaron poco a poco. Deseó ahogar la opresión que su corazón aún palpitante experimentaba cada vez que se recordaba el futuro que eligió en la víspera.

No había marcha atrás. Tenía que hacerlo.

Se detuvo en el umbral y tocó un par de veces. Por un instante anheló que nadie estuviese dentro, o que su llamado apenas se escuchase. Sintió que flaquearía si miraba sus ojos otra vez.

—Entra. –escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Su corazón tembló.

Obedeció e ingresó al cuarto, encontrándose con un Zero entretenido en la oscura vista del ventanal abierto. Vaciló de nuevo, pero de inmediato se repuso, llegando a su lado, con una sonrisa brillante pintando su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo.-dijo el platinado, calmo en su contemplación.

—No podía dormir. Al igual que tú. –respondióle ella mirando el color malva de sus ojos. Un poco de nostalgia se apoderó de ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuki? ¿Estás bien? –inquirió Zero haciéndole frente. Notó un ligero enrojecimiento en sus párpados y la palidez de su rostro.

Ella no contestó. Era hora de hacer muestra de sus habilidades histriónicas, pero antes debía llevar a cabo lo más importante en el plan, en su egoísta plan por devolverle lo que una vez perdió. Estuvo desesperada por encontrar una solución, sólo tenía la esperanza de que Zero le perdonase algún día, aunque nunca supiera la verdad de sus motivos.

—Muérdeme. –ordenó ella, apartando el cuello de su blusa. La marca que Kaname le hizo había desaparecido.

—¿Qué? –respondió Zero anonadado por la petición, llevaba días controlándose, incluso ahora, sintió que podía soportar más-. Olvídalo, estoy bien. –concluyó sonriéndole amistosamente.

—¡He dicho que bebas mi sangre! –demandó Yuuki de nuevo, con un tono más alto y serio.

Kiryuu no encontró la lógica en su solicitud, percibió la gravedad en sus palabras y se preguntó qué era la extraña sensación que le recorría el espíritu, llevándose su calma. Algo no andaba bien. Pero, mirando la determinación que hubo en sus ojos de granada, no fue capaz de contradecirla. La rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, sintiendo la grata calidez de su cuerpo. Lentamente se adentró en la curvatura de su blanquecino cuello, inundándose con el aroma de rosas que despedía su cabello. La humedad de su lengua recorrió una pequeña zona de su piel, estremeciéndola. Hundió en un instante el filo de sus blancos colmillos.

Yuuki se sintió sacudida por una descarga eléctrica. Una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera se instaló en sus venas. No tenía miedo, no sintió dolor. Percibir los labios cálidos de Zero contra su piel la trastornó, llevándola, incitándola por más.

Un par de gemidos escaparon de su boca.

Zero, creyendo que ella se quejaba por el dolor de la herida, resolvió apartarse; sin embargo Yuuki, al enterarse de su pretensión, se pegó más a él, abrazándolo con mayor fervor.

—No pares. –murmuró cerca de su oído.

Kiryuu se sintió extraño. No comprendía la actitud de Yuuki, con esas palabras, con esa mirada, con esa actitud en cierto grado escalofriante. Durante años trató de dilucidar los secretos y las formas de su ser, pero cada día conocía una nueva Yuuki, con todas las complicaciones que ello implicaba, con toda la belleza que ello encarnaba. Durante años la amó con toda la sinceridad que su corazón pudo alojar. Fue por ella que ambicionó vivir, por quien deseó convertirse en un hombre que viviese para protegerla y hacerla feliz; aunque desde antaño él supiese que el objeto de su felicidad no era él.

No obstante, algunos meses atrás, fue testigo de cómo sus ojos de granada eran captados por él, mostrando un interés que a veces creía no constituía sólo fraternidad. Pero no quiso engañarse creándose ilusiones de papel, deteniéndose en el impulso de tomarla y llevarla lejos consigo, a una nueva vida. Después de todo estaba condenado a perecer bajo la forma inhumana de un vampiro nivel _"E"_, lo único que le confortaba era poder admirarla y contemplarla durante el tiempo que le quedara de cordura.

Una sensación ajena, casi etérea, se esparció por sus venas, incluso la dulce sangre de Yuuki poseía un sabor especial y desconocido hasta entonces. El aire pareció inundar sus pulmones, llenándolos, limpiándolos. La sed que le provocaba el líquido escarlata, de a poco fue cediendo, desvaneciéndose. Zero se apartó de ella y la visión lo trastocó. Sus pupilas grana se hallaban dilatadas, mirándole como un enigma; sus rojas mejillas brillaban como soles, y sus labios humedecidos, ligeramente entreabiertos, ofrecían el más hermoso bosquejo que en su vida admiró.

La besó.

Fue un toque suave y breve. Llevado por la magia de la visión, Zero no fue capaz de contenerse, ansiando sus rosados labios para sí, obedeciendo el impulso de su corazón. Yuuki por su lado, sorprendida por la acción perturbadora y discordante, no pudo articular palabra, sólo se mantuvo mirando el color malva de sus pupilas.

"_Te amo"_, resonó en su cabeza antes de ser ella la que motivada por el hechizo de sus palabras, tomara sus labios de vuelta, reclamándolos, degustándolos. Intuyó los sentimientos que él albergó por ella, pero nunca creyó escucharlo de su propia boca. A pesar de que su corazón se regocijó ante la confesión, a estas alturas deseó no haberlo escuchado nunca, eso solo hacía más difícil su posición. Jamás podrían estar juntos.

Kiryuu correspondió con intensidad, sin estar seguro de si soñaba o se hubo fugado a la tierra de la irrealidad. Yuuki le besaba, le abrazaba, le demostraba un amor que nunca creyó que ella albergaría nunca. No experimentó un sentimiento más feliz en su vida que pudiese recordar que éste que le corría por la venas, sintiendo a la castaña entre sus brazos, profesándole el mismo amor que él siempre guardó por ella.

Inexplicable fue la sensación que experimentaron en el toque de sus labios. El calor surgió y fue avasallando sus cuerpos. Pronto, los besos fueron insuficientes, demandando por más. Sorpresivamente fue Yuuki quien, incitada por la efervescencia, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta que él portó; transmitiéndole así su deseo. Zero, a pesar de la extrañeza que le causó sentirla de aquel modo, no pudo reprimirse más cuando sus dedos delicados se deshicieron uno a uno de los botones de su camisa, y el terso toque de sus manos sobre la desnudez de su pecho envió descargas eléctricas por todo su ser.

Necesitó más de ella.

Con brío desbordante, Zero abandonó su boca para besar sus mejillas enrojecidas, bajando de a poco por su hermoso y delgado cuello de cisne. Absorta en el delirio del placer que Zero le prodigaba, Yuuki no fue consciente del instante en que el platinado fue despojándola de su ropa, descubriendo su nívea piel de mármol.

Yuuki solicitó de nuevo sus labios con urgencia mientras se pegó a él, precisó sentir su proximidad. Repartió húmedos besos por su barbilla y por su cuello, retardándose en las venas que se marcaron en él.

Las manos de Kiryuu continuaron vagando por la seda de su espalda, ciñendo su cintura, apresando la delicadeza de su piel. En medio de su frenesí tempestuoso, Zero dilucidó un ápice de cordura e invirtió una voluntad sobrehumana por detenerse; sin embargo, le fue aún más difícil en tanto que oyó un quejido de protesta por parte de Yuuki, externando su descontento.

Respirando con dificultad, logró hacer una pausa. Sus pupilas malvas buscaron la mirada grana de Yuuki. Observó sus mejillas rojas y sus labios entreabiertos e inflamados por los besos. No pudo haber visión más bella.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Yuuki? –murmuró Zero en una pregunta a escasos milímetros de su boca, causándole un cosquilleo.

La joven clavó sus ojos en él como queriendo encontrar una respuesta. Se le oprimió el corazón ante la imposibilidad de poder compartir sus tribulaciones y adversidades, ante el anhelo prohibido de contarle una verdad que no podía salir la luz. Sólo podía obtener de él una sola cosa.

—Te necesito, Zero. Quiero sentirte. Te amo. –susurró ella de vuelta, alzándose un poco para atrapar de nuevo sus labios.

Zero no pudo razonar más. La magia que ella destiló con sus palabras y sus acciones le impidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerse parte de ella. A pasos lentos, Zero la fue guiando al borde de la cama mientras continuó besándola con pasión compartida. Lenta y delicadamente, la depositó sobre el edredón oscuro.

—Te amo. –dijole el platinado, antes de tomar sus labios dulcemente.

Sus amplias manos recorrieron sin premura cada parte de su cuerpo. Su lengua trazó caminos ardientes a través de su cuello y clavícula, por la elevación de sus pechos, por los montículos de sus pezones rosáceos. Yuuki se retorcía de placer, jamás en su vida experimentó sensaciones semejantes. Las llamas parecían abrasarla, y una necesidad mortífera de desató por su vientre. Yuuki sintió el calor de su piel bronceada contra la suya, haciendo un contraste perfecto. Su manos recorrieron los músculos tensos de su ancha espalda, la fortaleza de sus brazos rodeándola, haciéndola gemir por más. Suspirando su nombre.

Él estuvo listo y con suavidad fue separando sus piernas temblorosas. Se situó entre ellas, esperando el momento indicado para entrar en su calidez. La miró con ternura a los ojos. Por todo lo sagrado que estaba preciosa, los cabellos sueltos y húmedos, el calor permeando de carmín sus pómulos, la expresión de excitación que lo volvió loco.

Besó sus labios de nuevo y Yuuki rodeó sus hombros con el largo de sus brazos, incitándolo a continuar. Zero se adentró en ella de una sola estocada. Un dolor mudo palpitó en el cuerpo de Yuuki. Él se quedó quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

Poco a poco, la tensión fue desvaneciéndose en el cuerpo de la castaña, quien, besando de nuevo a Zero con mayor intensidad, le transmitió su deseo de continuar. El platinado comenzó a moverse con delicadeza, incrementando la velocidad a medida que sus cuerpos de acoplaron, y sus emociones se agitaron al unisonó. Una sublimación catártica les golpeo de pronto, la explosión prolongada del orgasmo llegó: impetuoso, incesante, glorioso. Sus respiraciones suspendidas en la habitación, se relajaron, cayendo uno sobre el otro.

Yuuki lo contemplo descansar sobre su pecho y se sintió débil. Con sus dedos peinó el plata de sus cabellos, mientras sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería, la última vez que le diría que lo amaba, la última vez que podría sentirlo suyo. El líquido salado se deslizó sobre sus mejillas, viéndolo dormir. Ese sería su último recuerdo juntos, y la idea le destrozó el corazón. Ese era el precio que tendría que pagar por verlo feliz y libre de toda maldición. Zero a la larga terminaría olvidándola y seguiría su vida normal, aunque ella bien sabía, estaría condenada a vivir amándole eternamente.

La llegada del amanecer les alcanzó dormidos profundamente, uno en brazos del otro.

.

.

Cuando la los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, Zero se movió entre las mantas. El aroma a rosas impregnado en su almohada llegó a su nariz incluso antes abrir los ojos. Supo que no había sido un sueño.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y entornó su malva mirada por la habitación. Buscó a Yuuki al otro lado de la cama, sin embargo se encontró con un espacio vacío y frío. La buscó con más claridad por la habitación, pero no estuvo. Se incorporó, y vistióse con su pantalón y camisa. Descalzó, se dirigió a la habitación de Yuuki, quizá se había ido en cuanto amaneció. Llamó a la puerta varias veces pero nadie contestó. Decidió abrir y adentrarse sin permiso. El cuarto se hallaba oscuro y las cortinas continuaban cerradas.

Su cama estaba vacía, lo único que pudo ver y causó extrañeza fue algunas prendas tiradas por el suelo, y su armario abierto, totalmente desocupado.

Corrió las cortinas de la ventana y con la luz pudo notar mejor el panorama del interior. El tocador en que ella peinaba su cabello estaba solitario, sin las cosas que ella colocaba sobre él. Los retratos que Yuuki tanto apreciaba habían desaparecido. Un vuelco le asaltó de pronto al pecho, albergado una posible idea.

Miró en el recoveco al lado de su armario, y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las maletas que allí había. Su espíritu se tornó inquieto y resolvió ir a encontrar respuestas. A paso firme, y apresurado, se dirigió a la oficina del director. Él debía tener alguna idea de lo que sucedía. Ingresó al salón sin permiso, divisándolo tomar té frente a su ventanal.

—¿Dónde está, Cross? –preguntó a su tutor, refiriéndose a Yuuki.

—Se fue con Kaname. –le escuchó decir llano, mientras siguió sorbiendo la caliente bebida.

Zero quedó en shock mientras asimilaba la información. Una furia silente despertó en su interior, abrasándolo.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Traigo conmigo una nueva historia, una que ya tenía un tiempo armando.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este inicio, la verdad es que Vampire Knight es una de mis series favoritas, y no pude evitar escribir sobre ella. Adoro a Zero.

Ok, como no tengo mucho qué comentar al respecto, me voy. Espero sus comentarios y dudas. Ojalá este fic sea de su agrado.

Hice un video al respecto, mañana estará en linea en mi cuenta de YoUtUbE, cuyo link se encuentra en mi perfil.

.

¿Comentarios?

.

¡Kisu!

.

*Sol*


	2. Una brújula

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo II

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[Oscilando en lo rojo, rojo, rojo; en el borde de los sueños,_

_____no me alejaré de ti...]_

.

Aturdido vagó sin rumbo. Su cabeza dio vueltas entre innumerables explicaciones y posibilidades. Una marea caótica se desató en su corazón y en su mente. Las hojas cayeron sordas al suelo. Sus pasos lo llevaron a las afueras de los establos en que muchas veces perdía su tiempo libre.

Golpeó con fuerza la corteza de un árbol, cuando no pudo contener la furia desbordándolo. Con claridad y precisión, recordó la reciente charla con Kaien Cross.

—¿Dónde está, Cross? –había preguntado Zero refiriéndose a Yuuki.

—Se fue con Kaname. –le escuchó decir llano, mientras siguió sorbiendo la caliente bebida.

Zero quedó en shock mientras asimilaba la información. Una furia silente despertó en su interior, abrasándolo.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que se fue con Kaname? –preguntó en cuanto las palabras lograron articularse en su boca.

—Así como lo oyes. Yuuki vino esta mañana a decírmelo. Dijo que deseaba irse con Kaname a Inglaterra, y que no me estaba pidiendo permiso. Ella se fue en cuanto amaneció.

—Eso no puede ser posible, ella…

Zero no supo qué decir, las dudas allanaron su razón, confundiéndolo. Yuuki no podría haberse ido después de todo lo que en la víspera dijo, lo que entonces ocurrió. No asimilaba el hecho de que instantes después de habérsele entregado, partiera en compañía de Kaname. Tenía que haber alguna razón.

—¿Por qué querría irse con Kaname? –insistió en voz alta, externando sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, ese es un secreto a voces. Quizá porque ella le ama. ¿Qué otra razón ha de haber? –formuló su tutor en respuesta.

Zero se negaba a creer eso. Lo hubiere creído dos días antes, pero no ahora. No después de escucharla decir que lo amaba igual que él a ella.

—¿Dónde se fueron? –preguntó con determinación.

—No lo sé. No me dio detalles. Yo tampoco se los pedí. Solo sé que se fueron a Inglaterra.

—¡Tú! Siempre tan inútil y desinteresado. ¡Se supone que es tu hija! ¿A eso le llamas ser un padre? –vociferó Zero, su espíritu desesperado y enmarañado no cabía en sí.

—Cálmate, Zero. ¿Cuál es el problema? –recalcó Cross suspicaz. Él supo perfectamente cual era.

La herida sangrante se abrió en su corazón. Por momentos se sintió engañado, por momentos se encontró ofuscado. Se preguntó qué era lo que Yuuki tenía en la cabeza, el por qué de su actuar discordante. Diciéndole primero con sinceridad que lo amaba, y marchándose con aquel vampiro maldito después.

Tenía que haber alguna razón lógica. Recordó de pronto su carita triste y su expresión melancólica. Sus ojos grana le dijeron que ocultó algo. Definitivamente allí hubo gato encerrado y él se encargaría de descubrir lo que en realidad ocurrió. Ahora más que nunca insistiría por Yuuki, por la mujer que él amó.

Más relajado, pero no por ello más sosegado, Zero regresó a su habitación. Lo primero que debía hacer era buscar el paradero del bastardo de Kuran en Inglaterra, entonces encontraría a Yuuki y todas sus respuestas. Pensó en la persona perfecta que podría ayudarlo a localizarle, y para ello debía trasladarse a la capital.

Cambióse de ropa.

Se colocó unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa sastre bordada, encima se puso una larga gabardina color gris. Por dentro de la tela, en uno de sus costados, ciñó su _Bloody Rose_. Guardó algunas cosas indispensables más, entre ellas el pastillero que aliviaba su ansiedad de sangre. Aquel día no creyó necesitarlo, todo pareció estar bajo control.

Sin olvidar nada más, salió de la habitación que apenas unas horas antes compartiera con Yuuki. Cerró el cuarto de un portazo.

Dudó en avisara Cross de sus intenciones, sin embargo, creyó que no le quedaba otra opción. Quizá en algún momento le seria de ayuda.

—Buscaré a Yuuki. Te mantendré informado. –dijo Zero brevemente, dando a entender que no explicaría más detalles.

Cross no respondió, simplemente se dio por enterado con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que Zero tenía en la cabeza, y los sentimientos que guardaba en su distante corazón. Creyó y vaticinó que ante su incapacidad por detener a Yuuki, Zero tendría más posibilidad de traerla de regreso. Él también comprendió que Yuuki forjó sentimientos profundos por Kiryuu. No tuvo más que decir.

Zero salió de la academia con rumbo a la ciudad capital. Decidió tomar el tren de las doce. Adquirió un boleto y esperó a la partida del tren. Inesperadamente se sentía ligero y tranquilo. Pensó que estaría ansioso e inquieto por los procesos que la sed de sangre desencadenaba en sus células. Meditando, notó que desde la víspera no había experimentado ninguna sensación anormal en su cuerpo, de hecho le pareció ser una persona normal como cualquiera. No quiso pensar demasiado en ello. La prioridad era encontrarla.

Por un par de horas, el cristal de la ventanilla le mostró incesantemente imágenes bellas de paisaje. Aunque fuese otoño, la naturaleza le regaló un momento de regocijo a través de sus ojos. En tanto, sus pensamientos vagaron, fueron y regresaron de pasado a futuro, de presente a pasado.

Llegó por fín a la estación.

Con pasos ligeros y apurados, Zero se dirigió en busca de la dirección que de antaño recordó, pretendiendo encontrar a la persona que podría ayudarle en su intento por traer de vuelta a la mujer que amaba. Esa persona no era más que su amigo de infancia: Kaito Takamiya.

Colándose por algunas callejuelas desiertas, Zero llegó a un edificio de tres pisos un tanto maltratado por el tiempo. Se adentró a las escaleras y tocó una puerta en el segundo piso. Un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada penetrante, apareció tras ella. Esbozando un gesto que Zero pudo advertir, fue de asombro.

—Kiryuu Zero. –murmuró reconociéndolo al instante.

Zero sonrió de lado.

—¿Me invitas a pasar? –cuestionó el platinado por toda respuesta.

Kaito se hizo a un lado, cediéndole la entrada. Cerró la puerta tras él. Invitó a su amigo a sentarse en el sofá, mientras que el muchacho de pupilas marrón se dirigió a la cocineta.

—¿Te ofrezco té o café? –cuestionó llenando una tetera con agua.

—Café. –respondió Zero.

Kiryuu observó el espacio a su alrededor, sobrio y equilibrado. Las paredes en tonos claros, con cuadros en las paredes, escaso mobiliario. Kaito siempre fue así, desbordando sencillez y desechando las complicaciones.

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi viejo amigo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No sé si sentirme afortunado por el placer de tu visita, o sentirme utilizado por saber que te encuentras en problemas. –dijo Kaito, cuando llevó las tazas a la mesa de centro. Zero bebió la térmica bebida.

—Las dos cosas –apuntó el platinado-. Me da gusto verte, ya lo sabes Kaito. Pero tienes razón, necesito que me ayudes en algo.

—Lo sabía –dijo el muchacho castaño, riendo-. Ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte Kiryuu, incluso si lo que quieres es robar un banco. Te lo debo.

Zero sonrió satisfecho.

Conocía a Kaito desde niño, los padres de ambos se conocían de su profesión de cazadores. Ellos se conocieron a partir de esa convivencia. Más, con los acontecimientos que Zero sufrió con la muerte de sus padres y su hermano gemelo; ellos dejaron de frecuentarse. No fue hasta que, en de las tantas reuniones del consejo de cazadores, ellos coincidieron, volviendo a contactarse.

Kaito siempre fue habilidoso en rastreo y vigilancia, por ello se desempeñó muy pronto en la profesión de cazador. Zero fue más lento, bajo la tutoría de Cross y la compañía de Yuuki, él no se desarrolló más allá de las puertas de la academia.

—Necesito localizar el paradero de un vampiro. Seguro que conoces a Kuran Kaname. –habló Zero por fín, dilucidando la petición.

Kaito enarcó una ceja.

—Creí que ese maldito vampiro estaba bajo las tierras de tu jurisdicción. –dijo Kaito, refiriéndose a que según él, Kuran se hallaba en la academia Cross.

—Pues ya no lo está. Se fue a Inglaterra y necesito saber el lugar exacto. –informó el peliplata.

—¿Motivo? –preguntó el castaño, consciente de que Zero no quería saberlo para hacerle una visita de ocasión.

—Tiene algo que me pertenece. –señaló el de mirada malva, mirándolo fijo.

—Entiendo –dijo Kaito, enterado de que fuera lo que fuese, Zero no pararía hasta recuperar eso que decía haber perdido-. Está bien, te ayudaré a buscarlo. ¿Cuándo quieres que partamos?

—Ahora mismo si es posible. –contestó Zero.

—Tranquilo, Kiryuu. No nos precipitemos. Partiremos mañana por la mañana. Por hoy te sugiero descansar del viaje. Yo prepararé algunas cosas para la travesía. ¿Está bien?

Zero no lo contradijo. Kaito sabía bien lo que hacía. Además, a decir verdad, se sentía cansado por el viaje. Quiso descansar y despejar su mente. Esperó poder conciliar el sueño.

Kaito le mostró una habitación y le instó a que tratara de dormir un poco. Con una agenda en mano, fue a la sala de estar y tomó el teléfono. Hizo algunas llamadas para empezar su investigación. Al dia siguiente, seguro tendrían los primeros elementos para empezar a buscar.

Sonrió ante la idea de compartir con su viejo amigo, otra de sus tantas aventuras, solo que esta vez, parecía que para Zero era una muy importante. La curiosidad en su interior creció al preguntarse qué era eso que Kuran le había arrebatado.

Seguramente, pronto lo sabría.

.

.

Durante el trayecto, sus delgados labios no pronunciaron más palabras que las necesarias. Su semblante se halló sin expresión, mientras su mente voló distraída entre sus pensamientos y memorias.

—Hemos llegado. –anunció Kaname, en cuanto el auto se detuvo.

Yuuki, quién mantenía sus rojizas pupilas perdidas en el cristal de la ventanilla, salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad. _Su_ realidad.

—Oh, claro. –dijo, para salir del coche detrás de él.

Aquella casa era una mansión grisácea, rodeada de algunos jardines que reflejaron el ocre del otoño que transcurría. Entraron en seguida. Por dentro, la casona era cálida y acogedora, pero fue demasiado amplia para tan solo un par de personas, o cuatro. En realidad Yuuki no lo sabía. De cualquier modo, la soledad parecía acecharla donde fuera que ella fuese. En aquellos momentos se sintió más sola que nunca.

—Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Kuran, refiriéndose a la casa.

—Es linda. –contestó ella, tratando de sonreír. Sin conseguirlo.

—Debes estar exhausta por el viaje. Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar un poco. –descifró el castaño, comprensivo.

Yuuki no respondió. No tuvo deseos de hacerlo.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación. –agregó Kaname, tomando su mano para guiarla.

Yuuki retiró su mano en cuanto percibió su toque. Sintióse incómoda, extraña, ofuscada. Su pecho no podía más con la opresión que se incrustó en él, impidiéndole respirar con libertad; mareándola.

Kaname no insistió. Desistió de tomar su mano y simplemente continuó caminando hasta detenerse en una puerta blanca detallada con tintes dorados.

—Ésta será tu habitación por ahora, Yuuki. Entra y descansa. Dulces sueños. –dijole Kaname, con una leve sonrisa.

Yuuki no hizo más que asentir agradecida. Sin una sola palabra de por medio.

Se adentró a la habitación.

Era un espacio vasto y reconfortante. Las paredes se hallaron tapizadas de un color vino claro, con detalles en tintes caoba y dorados. Contaba con un armario, un escritorio, un tocador y una mesilla de madera oscura. Hubo una enorme cama con dosel en el centro, un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón se unió a la elegante decoración.

Abandonó su valija en algún lugar de la habitación y se deshizo del abrigo que portó, junto con los guantes y la bufanda que cubrió su cuello. Con pasos torpes se acercó al balcón y perdió su mirada grana en los jardines que adornaron el exterior, las hojas cayendo en el suelo llamaron su atención, en tanto que el viento frío acarició sus pálidas mejillas.

Llevó una mano a la comisura de sus labios, y vagueó por ellos con las puntas de sus dedos, bajó después al mentón y al largo de su cuello. Su mente le jugó una mala partida al traerle recuerdos de la víspera.

Cerró la ventana.

Desató los cordones de sus botines y se los quitó, dejándolos por el alfombrado suelo. Con movimientos casi autómatas se adentró a las mantas y al edredón, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla. Enterrada entre almohadones y frazadas, un par de lágrimas se escurrieron de sus tristes ojos.

El corazón se le estrujó ante el recuerdo de aquella madrugada.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, miró a Zero dormir, con esa infinita tranquilidad, y respirando pausado. Amó esa imagen, y trató de grabársela profundamente como una de sus memorias más preciadas. Con el dolor palpitante, se levantó con la mayor cautela y vistióse rápidamente. Deseó besarle una vez más, pero no quiso despertarlo. Conformándose con su bella imagen, abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya para empacar. En cuanto estuvo lista, informó a su tutor Kaien Cross, aparentando la serenidad que no tenía. Al amanecer, ella estuvo puntual en los dormitorios de la luna. Ese fue el trato.

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo como un arroyo que cruzó el tabique de su nariz, y se perdió en su sien, humedeciendo la funda del almohadón. Supo que eso fue lo único que podía hacer para sanar su herida. Ella fue quien decidió el camino. No hubo marcha atrás. No hubo otra solución. Zero estaba a salvo.

Su llanto continuó manando de sus cristalinas pupilas, hasta que inevitablemente el cansancio y el sueño la vencieron.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

He aquí el segundo capítulo. Aparece Kaito (I love him!), Zero emprende la busqueda de Yuuki. La pobre chica se encuentra desmoralizada. ¿Kuran habrá hecho bien?

Muchas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios.

Nos vemos en el proximo

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	3. Castillos de Arena

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo III

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[¿Dónde ha muerto tú sonrisa, Dónde está aquella chispa?_

_______Buscaré respuestas en la arena del tiempo.]_

.

Al cabo de tres meses, Kaname Kuran se halló más sosegado. Por varios días notó –para su rabia-, el desánimo marcado de Yuuki. La luz de sus pupilas rojizas desapareció sin razón aparente y, aunque no lo quiso atribuir al distanciamiento con Kiryuu, supo perfectamente que ese fue el motivo. No tuvo otra fórmula más que ser paciente, esa siempre fue su estrategia. No pudo hacer otra cosa, sólo esperar, esperar.

Sin embargo, para su buena suerte, Yuuki comenzó a mostrarse más animada. Incluso algunas de las sonrisas que iluminaron sus días, surcaron los labios de la hermosa chica; indicándole que ella asimilaba ya la vida que él le ofreció con su trato. Un trato que para ser sinceros, no creyó que ella aceptase. ¿Por qué se lo propuso? Ni el mismo lo sabía con certeza. Participando de sus palabras, contemplando su semblante, mirando su preocupación, Kuran quiso saber hasta dónde ella podía llegar por Kiryuu. Sus mayores temores se disiparon cuando pareció que ella dudó de dar todo por ese bastardo; sin embargo, el dolor palpitó fuerte y traicionero cuando ella sin ninguna muestra de vacilación aceptó irse con él.

Cierto fue que se sintió feliz de saber que la tendría a su lado por siempre. Pero una cosa era tenerla a su lado, y otra muy distinta a tenerla con él. Le carcomía el alma enterarse de que los pensamientos de Yuuki se iban lejos, y volvían a la antigua academia al lado del ser que se ganó su desprecio a pulso. No deseó imaginar lo que ella recordaba en esos instantes. Un ardor subía a sus entrañas de sólo suponer.

Intentó olvidar todas aquellas cavilaciones. Ahora Yuuki era suya, estaba con él, la estaba recuperando. No era momento de perder el ánimo, debía centrarse en Yuuki, ahora que parecía volver a ser ella.

Sus ojos marrones recayeron en la chica, cuando ésta salió del vestidor de una tienda departamental. Aquella mañana Kaname informó a la joven Cross que irían de compras por ahí. Yuuki accedió obediente, ella también confió en que era tiempo de encontrar un método de diluir su pasado, de diluir sus recuerdos, esos que tanto le hacían daño. Era tiempo de olvidar a Zero.

—¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó a Kuran, modelando un vestido lila de encajes.

—Hermosa como siempre, Yuuki.

La chica infló levemente las mejillas, en pleno desacuerdo por sus palabras.

—¿No tienes otra frase, Sempai?

Kuran rió divertido por su berrinche.

—Sucede que no encuentro otras palabras para definir lo bella que te ves con cualquier prenda, mi querida Yuuki –dijo el joven castaño con ese tono seductor en su voz-. No me imagino lo que será sin ninguna de ellas.

El carmín allanó los pómulos de la chica ante sus palabras y el significado que ellas encerraron.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Sempai! –quiso zafarse Yuuki, tomando todo a broma. Entendió que no lo era cuando Kaname se acercó a escasos centímetros de ella.

Tragó saliva.

Kuran la envolvió delicadamente entre el largo de sus brazos. Acercándose sigilosamente, suavemente, cual si de una pieza de porcelana se tratase. Poco a poco, bajó a tomar sus labios. Yuuki pensó en esquivarlo. La idea de enterrar su pasado se hizo presente. Cerró los ojos y esperó a percibir el toque cálido de sus labios.

Lo hizo. Sus labios fueron capturados por Kaname. Una sensación extraña y diferente se instaló en sus sentidos con aquel beso. Kuran saboreó con ternura su boca, demorándose, queriendo expresar su devoción. Yuuki respondió tímidamente. Intentando, pretendiendo, ambicionando ser lo que Kaname esperó de ella. No podía regresar atrás, no quedó otro camino que vivir el presente, cualquiera que este fuera.

El castaño abandonó los delgados labios de Yuuki, satisfecho y regocijado de que ella no lo rechazara. Las cosas parecieron reacomodarse. Era una realidad. Probablemente aún quedaba una oportunidad para él de ser feliz con la mujer que amó. Porque él la amaba. Desde siempre.

"_Amar es otorgar la libertad"_

Aquella frase martilleó en su cabeza de pronto. Los labios proféticos de su padre enarbolando esas palabras regresaron en un recuerdo tramposo a su conciencia. Mirando a Yuuki se preguntó si estaba haciendo bien en forzar…

"_No, ella está conmigo ahora"_, atajóse a sí mismo, desvaneciendo la destellante culpa que amenazó con amedrentarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Sempai? –preguntó Yuuki para traerlo a la realidad, sus mejillas aún continuaron rojas como manzanas.

—Lo estoy, mi pequeña. Sigamos recorriendo el lugar, aún quedan cosas por comprar. He estado pensando en hacer una gran fiesta. –informó Kaname, caminando a su lado para pagar el vestido que ella portó.

—¿Una fiesta?

Kuran asintió, con una de las pocas sonrisas amplias que mostró en su vida.

—Y, ¿Qué celebraremos, Sempai? –curioseó Yuuki con inocencia, y a la vez emoción.

—Nuestro compromiso. –dijo él, como si tal cosa.

El semblante de Yuuki palideció. La noticia fue inesperada, sorpresiva, imprevista.

"_¿Nuestro compromiso?"_, se repitió la chica, sintiendo cómo Kaname entrelazaba su mano con la suya, para seguir caminando.

.

.

Aletargado en el sillón, Kaito observaba el ir y venir impaciente de su amigo Kiryuu. Se suponía que aquella mañana, un mensajero les traería la ansiada carta con información de gran vitalidad en la búsqueda del vampiro Kuran.

Durante los últimos meses, ese par había viajado tras la pista del _Sangre Pura_. Primero a Londres directamente, sin embargo, sus planes se fueron al diablo cuando Kaito, en su investigación, descubrió que Kaname no estaba en Inglaterra. Eso fue una pista falsa. Zero se desmoralizó cuando lo supo. Otra vez no tenía nada, ni un rastro, estaban en ceros.

El castaño quiso animarlo, dándole esperanzas renovadas. Después de todo, él no fue un rastreador por nada. Les llevaría un poco más de tiempo hallarlo, pero lo harían. Era cuestión de tener paciencia.

—¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas, Zero? Me estas mareando. –gruñó Kaito.

Kiryuu le miró fijo y no muy cordial. La situación se tornaba tensa. En ese momento no sintió poder quedarse más tiempo esperando, y Takamiya no ayudaba mucho retándolo.

—Necesito encontrarla, Kaito. –murmuró Zero, derrotado, quedándose quieto en el sillón. Mesó sus cabellos.

—Tranquilo, Zero. No ganarás nada con impacientarte así. Pronto encontraremos a la señorita Cross. –dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo a Zero. En todo ese tiempo, nunca se la mencionó.

Sus pupilas malvas recayeron sobre Kaito.

—¿Olvidaste con quién estás hablando? Soy un cazador que rastrea. No necesité preguntarte. Me bastaron unos días para averiguarlo. Y bueno, los detalles no hacen falta. Por el ánimo que te cargas, y la desesperación con la que me fastidias, es obvio que estás enamorado de ella. –sentenció el castaño.

Zero no respondió. No hacía falta. El sonido de la puerta los distrajo de su conversación. Kaito atendió de inmediato. En un par de minutos regresaba a la sala con un sobre ocre entre las manos, sellado con cera. Kiryuu respiró pesado mientras que le observó cortar el papel con una delgada navaja, extrayendo el contenido.

Un par de hojas se extendieron ante los ojos siena de Kaito. Esperando alguna palabra, Zero tragó saliva.

—Los encontramos. –apuntó victorioso, Kaito.

Zero parpadeó un par de veces, cuestionándose acerca de la veracidad de lo que escuchaba.

—Están en Francia. Parece que en realidad estábamos muy lejos de su rastro. Debo reconocer que ese Kuran fue inteligente al dar una pista falsa. Incluso engañando a su amada. Supongo que intuyó que la buscarías. –comentó el castaño.

—¿En qué parte está exactamente? –preguntó el platinado.

—Marsella.

—¿Y qué esperamos para irnos? –urgió Zero, en tono calmado.

—Qué impaciencia la tuya, Kiryuu –dijo rodando los ojos-. Mañana partiremos a Francia. Y no es que esté a la vuelta de la esquina, nos tomará algunos días. Pero creo que llegaremos a tiempo para la fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta? –preguntó el platinado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Una que piensa dar el vampiro Kuran. Una de mis fuentes ha recibido recién la invitación. Si partimos mañana, seguro estaremos a tiempo para la celebración. ¿Sabes que una fiesta como éstas es el escenario de caos perfecto que necesitas para tus propósitos, Kiryuu? –señaló Kaito.

Zero le miró pensativo. Kaito tenía razón, pero por otro lado, estaba la espina de saber lo que Kuran tramó, y el cómo Yuuki estaría. No se hacía a la idea de que ella quisiese marcharse con él por su propia cuenta, ni mucho menos en que los sentimientos que ella le compartió fueran una falsedad. La hora se acercaba. Para volver a verla. Para tenerla a su lado.

El atardecer del día siguiente los sorprendió en _Kent_, a las afueras de _Surrey_. En algunas horas llegarían al puerto de _East Sussex_ para abordar un transatlántico que tocaría las costas europeas de _Le Havre_. Desde ahí, comenzarían el camino largo a Marsella, y como preveía Kaito, en cuestión de días estarían llegando a su destino. Zero se inquietaba al pensar que pronto hallaría a Yuuki, y que fuese cual fuese la estratagema que Kuran usó para llevarla consigo, él la traería de vuelta.

La noche oscura los cubrió al llegar al puerto. Sin perder tiempo abordaron el enorme barco que zarparía en minutos. Varios viajeros y equipajes desfilaron ante los ojos malva de Zero. Se daba cuenta que no era el único tras alguien tal vez, el único tras algo. Perdido, arrebatado, abandonado.

Kaito le trajo de vuelta al informarle sobre el camarote que ocuparían en la travesía. Era un espacio suficientemente amplio para albergar a dos personas. La luz tenue del quinqué fue lo único que alumbró la habitación sombría. Dos camas, un mueble de madera, un espejo. Lo esencial para un viaje temporal.

El joven castaño se deshizo de su abrigo y se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, desabrochó también sus mancuernillas.

—Tengo hambre. –informó Zero.

—¿Debería alegrarme de eso? –azuzó Kaito, incitándole a hablar.

—¿Debería alegrarme yo? –contrarrestó Kiryuu, mirando el techo.

—Zero, tengo entendido que se supone que estás en un proceso de envenenamiento nivel "_E"_. Sin embargo, para serte sincero, desde que me buscaste, no he visto nada anormal en ti. Y no es que eso sea malo, pero se me hace muy extraño. ¿En verdad tienes esa maldición?

Zero asintió levemente sin despegar su vista del techo. Él también lo notó, el hecho de estar tan tranquilo y tan estable con respecto a su transformación. El pastillero que cargó desde su salida de la academia se halló intacto. No volvió a necesitar una sola píldora; e inexplicablemente, tampoco necesitó una gota de sangre.

Comía y bebía normalmente como si de una persona común se tratara. No supo si debía preocuparse o alegrarse. Todo en su cabeza era un torbellino, no fue capaz de explicarse nada.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste una gota de sangre? –preguntó Kaito, sonando casual.

—Hace meses, recién fui a buscarte. –contestó llano.

—¿Yuuki? –cuestionó suspicaz, el castaño.

Zero no respondió. Ante la enunciación de su nombre cerró los ojos. No lo pronunciaba por no reabrir su herida, por hacer un esfuerzo por no salir y buscarla sin un rumbo preciso. Takamiya seguía in ponérsela fácil.

Por su parte, Kaito caviló analizando la información de la que pudo hacerse ante el hermetismo de Kiryuu. Albergaba una idea pero no quiso compartírsela a Zero. No deseaba hacerse conclusiones precipitadas, pero algo le decía que en todo el asunto hubo gato encerrado. En especial en lo concerniente a la interrumpida transformación de Zero en un nivel "E". Según la regla, era imposible que con un grado ya avanzado, pasaran meses sin que tuviese alguna recaída, o la necesidad de alimentarse de sangre.

Necesitaba aún algunas cuantas piezas para confirmar o rechazar sus sospechas. De ser como lo imaginó. No sólo se trataba de una pelea de enamorados.

—¡Ea! Vamos a comer algo. Me deprimes cuando te pones así. –dijo Kaito, animado.

Zero abrió los ojos, persuadido por la voz de su amigo. Se incorporó y accedió. Caminaron por la cubierta rumbo al comedor del barco. La luna redonda y blanca se postró en medio de la oscuridad del cielo negruzco, mientras que las aguas marinas se abrieron por el paso del grande navío de metal.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya ven, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado, quizá haya sido corta, pero considero que así va bien este fic. En el próximo capítulo veremos el anhelado encuentro. ¿Qué hará Yuuki? ¿Qué hará Zero? Espero que me acompañen.

Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y reviews, en verdad me alegran mucho y me motivan a escribir, en especial a: _Tamborsita333, Miyoko-chibi, LESVAL!!(:P), MISS ODANGO!!! (:D)._

Muchas gracias de verdad por leer y comentar.

¡Kisu!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	4. Mascarada I

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo IV

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[__Igual que en un carnaval, en donde nadie es quien es, _

___vivimos con un disfraz que nos ayuda a seguir de pie________]_

.

Acorde a los exactos cálculos de Kaito, ambos jóvenes llegaron a Marsella la mañana en que se daría la afamada fiesta en la residencia Kuran. Se registraron en una pensión en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, una habitación medianamente amplia les dio la bienvenida.

Kaito y Zero cayeron rendidos por el viaje, uno en el sofá, el otro en una de las camas. Un par de horas después los párpados del platinado se reabrieron, divisando a Kaito, colocarse de vuelta su gabardina oscura.

—¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Zero.

—¿Despertaste? –devolvió Kaito, mirándole brevemente-. Voy a ver a mi informante. Debo enterarme de los detalles acerca de la reunión de esta noche. Vuelvo en un par de horas.

—Voy contigo. –apuntó Zero, incorporándose del sillón.

—Olvídalo, tú no vas. –respondió el castaño en automático, emulando el autoritarismo de un padre.

—¿Y eso por qué? –alegó Kiryuu molesto.

Kaito enarcó una ceja y sonrió autosuficiente.

—Mis nervios se destrozan con tu impaciencia. Déjame hacer mi trabajo, ya volveré más tarde. Deberías aprovechar el tiempo para relajarte. Pronto verás a tu dulce tormento. –dijo Kaito sin borrar su sonrisa.

Zero no tuvo armas para replicar. En silencio permaneció inerme, observando cómo Kaito cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y desaparecía tras ella.

Atendiendo a su recomendación, Kiryuu quiso relajarse tomando un baño caliente. El agua que escurrió por su cuerpo le pacificó, aligerando su carga mental y corpórea. Salió con una toalla entre las manos, con la que secó la humedad de sus plateadas hebras. Kaito se encontró en la sala, abriendo una de las cajas que se hallaron sobre la superficie de cristal de la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué es eso? –curioseó Zero, frunciendo el ceño.

Kaito tomó una de las cajas y se la extendió. Zero la tomó y la abrió. En su interior halló un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca bordada, un chaleco a juego y un abrigo largo negro. También encontró un par de mancuernillas brillantes, unos guantes oscuros y un antifaz.

—¿Qué es esto, Kaito? –inquirió el peliplata, señalando la mascarilla.

—La fiesta de esta noche en realidad es una mascarada. Creo que no pudo ser más conveniente para ti –aclaró el castaño, extrayendo de la otra caja, su propio traje-. Iré a prepararme. Nos iremos en una hora.

Zero lo vió internarse a una de las habitaciones, y no quiso añadir más a la conversación. Después entraría en detalles. Lo único relevante era que estaba pronto a encontrarse con ella. Con Yuuki.

Las estrellas relampaguearon en cuanto el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte. Zero, ataviado con el traje oscuro y los elegantes accesorios, bien podría pasar como un noble heredero, o incluso un conde. Kaito no parecía menos. Un fino carruaje con cuatro caballos, les trasladaba a la mansión Kuran.

—¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Kiryuu cuando por fín se animo a despegar los labios.

—Ya sabes, el acceso es por invitación. No tenemos una, así que lo haremos del modo educado. –contestó Kaito.

—O sea que allanaremos en la propiedad por alguna ventana o algo parecido. –completó Zero.

El castaño ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió.

—Kuran nunca ha colocado una seguridad excesiva. Supongo que confía mucho en su poder, y en el hecho de que en ese lugar hay numerosos aliados suyos. Además no creo que se espere que te aparezcas por ahí. Y creo que hoy es un buen dia para que lo hagas. –explicó el de ojos marrón, impregnando su mirada con un deje indescifrable para el platinado.

Kaito sabía el motivo por el que esa noche se celebraría aquella fiesta: un compromiso. El anuncio del compromiso entre Kuran y la tan codiciada Yuuki. Enteróse esa tarde por medio de su informante en la ciudad. No quiso decir palabra alguna a su amigo Kiryuu, seguramente al saberlo se alarmaría e iría sin cautela y sin prudencia a impedirlo.

Prefirió que fuera su querida damisela la que se lo hiciera saber y le rompiera el corazón, o que inesperadamente la señorita Cross desdeñara a su prometido y se escapara a los confines del mundo con Zero. Quién sabe, él no lo sabía. La única satisfacción además de ayudar a un amigo de infancia, era el salir por un momento de su monótona vida y tener un poco de acción.

Zero por su lado, no entendió bien a bien el contenido que sus palabras encerraron, pero estaba consciente de una cosa, y era de que Kaito parecía más su padre que su amigo, pues desde un inicio había tomado las riendas de todo, relegándolo a ser un simple espectador. En su impaciencia, eso hacía aun más intolerable su espera, haciéndolo sentir un inútil.

El carruaje se detuvo en los jardines que rodeaban la casona Kuran. Ambos caballeros descendieron, notando que el momento había llegado.

—Sígueme. –ordenó Kaito, caminando por la vereda. Zero lo hizo.

Antes de llegar a la entrada, el castaño se internó entre una arboleda, rodeada de frondosos arbustos, la cual daba al lado posterior de la casa. Allí, divisó un par de balcones. Consideró que alguno podría servir de acceso.

Se escabulleron por la barda. Primero Zero, luego Kaito. El pestillo del ventanal se halló abierto, no le supuso problema deslizar el vidrio. Ingresaron al interior del cuarto, era una habitación cualquiera.

El chico castaño se acercó con sigilo a la puerta. Pudo distinguir los sonidos que provenían del pasillo, unos lejanos, otros cercanos. Zero, se mantuvo a su lado, calmado, relajado, tranquilo.

Pronto los sonidos se aplacaron en el pasillo, tan sólo perduraron los murmullos lejanos, seguramente los que provenían del salón principal. Lentamente y con cuidado, Kaito abrió la manija de la puerta. Por una estrecha rendija, observó el entorno, hasta que asomándose completamente halló el pasillo desierto.

—Démonos prisa. No hay moros en la costa. –urgió a Zero.

Ambos colocaron los antifaces en sus rostros, y avanzaron al pasaje. Al doblar en la escuadra que daba al salón, una criada se asomó a su paso. Kaito, que fue el que dobló primero el pasillo, hizo una señal a Zero para que se mantuviera atrás, en la otra escuadra. La mujer no alcanzó a divisar la figura de Zero, tan solo reparó en el castaño.

—¡Oh, disculpe, señorita! ¿Puede decirme dónde está el servicio de caballeros? Me he extraviado como puede ver. –enarboló de inmediato Kaito.

La mujer sonrió, y le pidió que lo siguiera. El castaño aceptó amable, y con una seña, avisó a su amigo que podía avanzar y escabullirse al salón. Zero obedeció, y se deslizó a las escaleras llamando la menor atención posible. Tomando una copa de uno de los camareros, se instaló cerca de un pilar de mármol, mirando a la multitud. La música instrumental flotaba elegante en el aire.

Una centena aproximadamente de hombres y mujeres se hallaron danzando, bebiendo y charlando entre ellos. Esa gente era la misma "alta" clase de la que Kuran siempre se rodeaba, y de la que él sentía asco. Sus malvas pupilas que se exponían a través del diseño del antifaz, buscaron rostros conocidos, en especial ese que no lo abandonaba ni un minuto del día.

—¿Buscas a la pequeña palomita? –escuchó de Kaito, el que acababa de situarse a su lado, después de deshacerse del problema de la mujer.

Kiryuu no respondió. Kaito acertó de nuevo.

La mirada del joven rastreador vagó por la habitación, analizando el escenario, contando sus recursos. Había muchos vampiros ahí, pero también seres humanos. Todos de la clase noble, empresarios y pudientes. Era extraño ver esa combinación junta. Se preguntó en qué momento unos saltarían sobre otros, encharcando el pulido mármol con roja sangre.

Sus almendradas pupilas repararon en la escalera y vió entrar a Kuran Kaname con su dulce prometida Yuuki Cross del brazo. Ella era bella, y le cedió la razón a Kiryuu por dejarse trastornar por aquel ángel.

Con un leve codazo, llamó la atención de Zero para que alzara la vista en su misma dirección. Kiryuu entonces centró sus ojos en la joven que mantenía apresado su herido corazón, el cual latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

.

.

Las granas pupilas de Yuuki se mantuvieron fijas en el espejo de su habitación, analizándose, sintiéndose extraña. La elegancia de los vestidos de noche nunca fue su fuerte. Mirando su cabello, jamás se imaginó que podía llegar a ser tan liso y brillante.

La delicada prenda que portaba era un vestido largo que Kaname había escogido para ella: una pieza libre de tirantes, de corte largo y de caída ligera, era de color lila. Sus hebras castañas se hallaron semi recogidas, dejando apreciar su blanco cuello de cisne, pero cayendo de manera graciosa y cuidada en la desnudez de su espalda.

Esa fue de las pocas ocasiones que usó maquillaje, aunque discreto, no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo; cedió a petición de Kaname, dejándolo hacer lo que quiso con ella. En su determinación por vivir una vida que ella eligió seguir, era justo que intentara por lo menos hacer feliz a esa persona con la que compartiría sus días. Aquel día habría que ser memorable para ambos, ella tenía que sonreír por ello.

Por más que intentó aparatar a Zero de su mente, su recuerdo le asaltaba de noche como de día. No era posible arrancárselo completamente. De vez en vez incluso creyó oír su voz susurrándole al oído.

Pero seguramente, Zero se encontraría bien. Él ya no debía estar padeciendo la agonía de transformarse en un monstruo, él seguramente ya no continuaría odiándose a sí mismo. Y eso lo compensaba todo. Zero era ya un humano normal, uno que sin problema podría construir una vida feliz, una que él se merecía después de tanto dolor que padeció en el pasado. Era justo. Y ella tenía la satisfacción de ser parte en otorgarle esa felicidad. Por ello debía sonreír y no llorar como en aquel momento sus ojos hacían, vertiendo lágrimas sobre sus mejillas polveadas.

Con delicadeza, limpió esa humedad salada y se alistó nuevamente. El sonido de la puerta llamando, captó su atención. Reconoció la voz de Kaname preguntar por ella, Yuuki sosegada nuevamente, salió a su encuentro.

La expresión pasiva de Kaname, dio paso a otra de complacencia y satisfacción al ver la belleza que Yuuki destilaba aquella noche de gran regocijo para él. Por fín estaba a un paso de tener su presencia y cariño sólo para él.

—Te ves hermosa. –resumió en una frase, sonriéndole tiernamente, sólo como ella le inspiraba hacerlo.

Yuuki sonrió tímidamente por el halago, con un leve rubor adornando sus pálidas mejillas. Ante el gesto de Kaname por ofrecerle su brazo, ella lo tomó para caminar al salón principal. Entre una de sus manos, llevaba un elegante antifaz, Kaname hizo otro tanto. A diferencia de los demás invitados, ellos se ataviarían con las máscaras después de dar la bienvenida a la concurrencia.

Los acordes de la música de la orquesta llegaron dulcemente a sus oídos. Sus rojizas pupilas contemplaron los compases de las parejas que bailaban en la pista del centro. Divisó el ir y venir de los camareros entre los demás asistentes, y el murmullo de las voces conversar y reír.

Ese ambiente era diferente, no estuvo acostumbrada a ello y eso le aturdía. El no saber cómo actuar, de que hablar y no saber cómo ser una buena anfitriona la ponía nerviosa. Y admiraba a Kaname por el tacto que poseía para que cualquiera cayera rendido ante sus finas atenciones y maneras.

La música cesó un tanto, cuando ambos llegaron a las escaleras, dispuestos a bajar. El tono grave de Kaname se escuchó como un hechizo en el ambiente:

—Buena noche tengan todos ustedes. Me siento halagado de que se hayan dado a la tarea de acompañarnos en esta celebración. No me queda más que pedirles que se diviertan en nuestro nombre.

Mientras las palabras surcaron sus labios, Yuuki se mantuvo aferrada a su brazo, siendo testigo de cómo la totalidad de esas personas le miraban como hechizadas. Un orgullo interno afloró en su interior, producto del enajenamiento que Kaname siempre causó en su espíritu. Ese sentimiento que nunca supo descifrar, y al que no podía darle nombre.

Descendieron los escalones lentamente, y la música envolvió el salón con su tonada. Las parejas reanudaron sus danzas, las palabras y las risas allanaron sus bocas, la algarabía se apoderó de nuevo del espacio.

Yuuki apenas y articuló unas cuantas palabras cuando Kaname se detenía a saludar a algunas personalidades que tomaban parte en la fiesta. Los antifaces ya habían tomado su lugar en sus rostros, todos allí llevaban uno. Sólo las pupilas de cada uno se asomaban por ellos, intensificando en opinión de Yuuki, las expresiones y sentimientos que reflejaban sus almas.

En su caminar, sus ojos se distraían con las suposiciones de poder descifrar los sentimientos de las personas a través de sus ojos. Entre su labor, creyó vislumbrar el malva inigualable de unos conocidos, mirándola con intensidad.

Una sensación como la de una explosión rugió en su pecho, por su piel sintió una especie de temblor allanándola completa, los latidos de su corazón se desataron corriendo desenfrenados. No podía equivocarse, sólo había un par de pupilas en el mundo que podían doblegarla de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos en su incredulidad, y respiró hondo. Entornó la mirada al mismo lugar y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un juego cruel de su mente. En su deseo por verlo una vez más, creyó haberlo visto entre esa multitud ataviado elegantemente como un noble, cubriendo parte de su rostro con un antifaz de terciopelo y plumas oscuras, sosteniendo una copa entre una de sus manos enguantadas, brindando por su compromiso.

Ninguna visión pudo ser más perturbadora en ese preciso instante, ni ninguna otras más irónica, que la de ver al hombre que amaba, brindando por su felicidad con otro.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuki? –preguntó Kaname, Yuuki en su inconsciencia se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo.

Yuuki asintió, aflojando su agarre al darse cuenta de ello. Continuó caminando a su lado hasta que un hombre de avanzada edad solicitó una conversación privada con su futuro prometido. Kuran estuvo renuente a conceder el deseo del hombre por no dejar sola a Yuuki, sin embargo, esta le animó a hacerlo, argumentando que estaría bien y podría cuidarse sola. Aseguró también que le esperaría en su regreso.

Más confiado y tranquilo, el pura sangre se marchó con el hombre a otro de los salones contiguos. Yuuki mantuvo la mirada en esa dirección hasta que ellos desaparecieron, volviéndose a su alrededor, se sintió de nuevo abrumada entre ese ambiente tan extraño para sí.

La orquesta entonó las notas de un vals clásico francés, irradiando una especie de misticismo y elegancia al baile. Muchos se inclinaron a danzar, y ella creyó que lo mejor era ir cerca del balcón para no estorbar; no obstante, su paso fue atajado por una mano que se extendió ante sus ojos.

—¿Podrías concederme el honor de este baile? –fue lo que escuchó del hombre que inclinado en cortesía, con ese eco en la voz que le causó escalofrío.

No pudo ver sus ojos de momento. Algunas hebras color de plata adornaron su frente, y ese porte altivo y esbelto le traía a la memoria los más bellos recuerdos que en su vida vivió. El destino y su mente seguían jugando con la salud mental que amenazaba con irse lejos.

Extendió su mano al extraño sin una razón, concediéndole la solicitud. El hombre la tomó y enderezándose, pasó uno de sus brazos por el largo de su cintura, pegándola a él; la otra que sostenía su delicada mano la posicionó arriba, a la altura de su hombro. Entonces alzando el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron.

Zero fijó sus malvas pupilas en las granas de Yuuki, contemplándola emocionado y feliz, después de meses buscándola, extrañándola, amándola, deseándola. Juraba que en ese momento estaba más bonita que nunca, con esa expresión de incredulidad en su faz, con sus labios entreabiertos, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas.

Yuuki creía estar alucinando de nuevo. Ante sus ojos vislumbró a Zero. Tan claro, tan nítido, tan real.

—Zero… -escapó el murmullo en sus labios.

—Yuuki… -obtuvo en respuesta, con el mismo susurro grave.

La joven se espantó. No estaba alucinando. De verdad el que la apresaba entre sus brazos no era otro que Kiryuu, el que la contemplaba profundo con sus bellos y tristes ojos, el mismo que la hizo deslizarse melodiosamente por la pista de baile.

El corazón de Yuuki no paró de latir, como si de un momento a otro fuese a estallar. Su mente enarbolaba incesantemente preguntas que la marearon. ¿Qué es lo que él hacía allí? No quiso siquiera adivinar la respuesta. ¿Por qué Zero venía a complicar todo de nuevo? ¿Por qué no se mantuvo alejado de ella, siendo feliz como un humano normal? ¿Por qué tenía que venir a desarmarla con sólo una mirada, a doblegar su fortaleza y su voluntad a su antojo?

Yuuki no pudo dilucidar respuesta lógica o coherente, simplemente se perdió en aquellos ojos malvas que contemplaba siempre en sus sueños, y que en ese instante le miraban como un enigma.

.

.

* * *

¡Hi!

Aquí la actualización. Y bueno, en sí, pensaba hacer esto mucho más largo, sin embargo se me hizo tedioso y decidí hacerlo en dos partes. He aqui la primera, la segunda vendrá pronto. Por fín, ambos se encontraron y Woaaa! a mi casi se me va la respiración. Aunque, el que Zero la haya encontrado por fin, eso no significa que todo se vaya a arreglar, despues de todo tiene un pacto con Kaname. Y esa fiesta es la de su compromiso.

Ok, ya no diré nada más. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar.

tamborcita333: Gracias por tu lectura y comentario, soy feliz :P Y Zero es lindo en su afán por buscar a su amada, ya veremos que es lo que decidira Yuuki. Kisu!

LESVAL: Amiga! Me alegra que te este agradando el fic, es importante tu opinion para mi. Y bueno, Kaname es lindo pero tengo mis reticencias con él, jajajaja. Mi amado Zero es una joyita que ya quisiera taner conmigo buscandome *o*, y bueno, aclarando la duda, Kaito aquí no totalmente como en el manga, más bien el personaje me atrapó y quise explotarlo al grado de que el papel que tiene aqui supone una gran importancia, no se por qué. Gracias por tu apoyo, y creo que tambien eres una buena autora. Muchos besos!!

MISS ODANGO: Muchas gracias querida amiga, fue un placer encontrarte entre mis lectoras, eso me halaga en cantidad, y bueno, me siento feliz de que te este gustando. Por otra parte, yosigo esperando una actualizacion de cierto pelinegro embustero XD. Gracias por pasarte por aquí y comentar. Muchos besos!

Achyls: Muchas gracias por tu lectura y comentario, me siento halagada por tus lindas palabras, y seguiré esforzandome por dar lo mejor de mi en este fic. Kisus!!!

hokuto-san (connie): Te agradezco tu lectura y tus comentarios, de verdad, me siento feliz de que te guste este fic, y con respecto a lo del msn, no me llegó tu direccion, si quieres

mandame un PM con ella y yo te agrego no hay problema. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer. Kisus!!!

.

Bien, hace un tiempo que no contestaba reviews, pero hoy no me resistí. Nos veremos en la otra parte, espero que me acompañen.

.

¿Comentarios?

.

¡Kisu!

.

*Sol*


	5. Mascarada II

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo V

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[__Igual que en un carnaval, en donde nadie es quien es,_

___vivimos con un disfraz que nos ayuda a seguir de pie________]_

.

Glorioso fue aquel momento para Zero. Entre sus brazos por fín estrechaba a la mujer que él tanto amó. Sus pupilas borgoña brillaban magníficamente ante la luz del candelabro en sus cabezas, y sus cuerpos se balancearon al compás de la música.

La vió descender las escaleras del brazo de Kuran Kaname. Tragándose su rabia, aguardó paciente el momento en que Yuuki quedara libre del _pura sangre_, para acercarse a hablar con ella. Acompañado de Kaito, les siguió hasta divisar que un hombre mayor hizo alejarse a Kaname de Yuuki, dejándola sola a mitad de la algarabía del salón.

Sin pensarlo llegó hasta ella, enmascarado y todo, le solicitó una pieza de baile. No supo qué le diría primero, tampoco las palabras que usaría, ni qué esperaba obtener. Por el tiempo que duró el vals, no quiso ver otra realidad que esa en la que ella se dejaba guiar por él, en la que le abrazaba y le regalaba una de sus dulces miradas.

La música cesó de a poco, al igual que la danza que sus pies trazaron. Las miradas que se cruzaron desde el primer instante que hicieron contacto, se mantuvieron fijas la una en la otra. Yuuki pareció reaccionar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue huir de él. Zero se anticipó a ella, y tomando su mano firmemente pero con delicadeza, la llevó al balcón en un rincón del salón. La muchacha es su turbación, no opuso resistencia.

Zero soltó su mano en cuanto salieron al fresco. Allí la luz era escasa, eran los rayos de luna los que iluminaban el pequeño espacio, escudado por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo. El viento era frío, típico de últimos de otoño.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Zero? –preguntó Yuuki apenas en un hilo de voz.

Zero sonrió, y se deshizo del antifaz que cubrió su rostro. Con pasos lentos se acercó a Yuuki y, con cuidado, se deshizo también de la máscara que adornó su faz, rozando con sus dedos, las mejillas de la chica.

La castaña cerró los ojos ante la sensación que su cercanía provocó en ella. Su fragancia, su penetrante mirada, el dulce cuidado con el que siempre la trataba, todo eso que le transmitía sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella sabía. Sabía que Zero no estaba allí para felicitarla, ni entregarle un presente de compromiso. La ternura que irradiaban sus ojos, le dijeron todo a gritos; y ella deseó despertar de un mal sueño.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo, Yuuki. ¿Qué haces aquí, que no encuentres aquí? –inquirió Kiryuu, tomando una de sus blanquecinas manos, y colocándola sobre su propio corazón.

"_Salvar tu vida"_, respondió mentalmente Yuuki. Sintió las lágrimas empañar sus ojos, obligándola a pestañear para desaparecerlas. No podía darse el lujo de llorar frente a él, ni doblegarse ante sus palabras.

—No preguntaré el por qué, Yuuki. Supongo que debes tener tus razones, pero no creas que podrás sacarme de tu vida así de fácil. Si es necesario mover mar y tierra por ti, no dudes en que lo haré. –manifestó Zero en un murmuro grave, a una cercanía de apenas un par de pasos de ella.

Yuuki estaba conmovida, y le costó mucho no correr a abrazarlo con fuerza y besarle, repitiendo una y otra vez cuánto ella lo había extrañado todos esos meses, y reprimiendo todos los "te amo" que quiso decirle.

—Zero, estás perdiendo el tiempo, yo no… ¿Por qué haces esto? –apuntó Yuuki en su frustración.

—¿Acaso no lo adivinas, Yuuki? –cuestionó Kiryuu, enmarcando con sus manos, el rostro pálido de la chica, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos-. Te amo, Yuuki. Tú también lo sientes…

Yuuki negó evitando su mirada. Quería huir de su voz, de su toque, de su presencia. Sus fuerzas no darían para mucho.

—No, Zero, yo…

—¿Me dirás que no me amas, Yuuki? ¿Serás capaz de decir esa mentira? –insistió Zero en un susurro, el cual solo conseguía hechizarla.

—No es una mentira, Zero, yo…

Las palabras de Yuuki fueron acalladas por el platinado, quien sin preguntar, atrapó sus labios con los suyos, haciéndola saber de su devoción y anhelo.

Ella sorprendida, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sentirlo nuevamente no era precisamente la mejor medicina para olvidarlo, ni para sacarlo de su vida. Fue su cuerpo el que poco a poco fue cediendo ante su contacto. Sus ojos se cerraron abandonándose al beso, el cual de ser cálido y dulce, pasó a intensificarse en uno más demandante y hambriento. Las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos, de felicidad, por la tristeza que causa la resignación. Su alma era en ese momento toda una contradicción.

Zero la apresó entre sus brazos y el barandal de piedra que adornaba el oscuro balcón. Besándola, sus manos fueron vagando por su estrecha espalda, por su delicada cintura. Se llenó de ella, reencontrándola, reconociéndola, despertándola.

Yuuki rodeó sus hombros, abrazándole, aferrándose a él; dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que corrieron por sus venas. Los besos de Zero bajando por su cuello la rindieron, avivando de su letargo los deseos que él sólo pudo despertar en ella.

Sintió sus manos ascender por su espalda, y regresar a su cintura, una de ellas subió desde su costado hasta su cuello, rozando en su trayecto, uno de sus pechos por sobre el vestido.

Ciertamente que la cordura no estaba del lado de ninguno de los dos, al grado de que podían terminar haciendo el amor allí mismo, y eso no tendría la menor importancia para ellos. Hubiera podido ser así, pero la ráfaga fugaz de un pensamiento surcó la mente de Yuuki al escuchar el tono grave de Kaname hablar dentro del salón:

"_Damas y Caballeros, es un honor para mí y para mi prometida Yuuki Cross, anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso en esta celebración, y el brindar por ello esta noche. Continúen divirtiéndose."_

"_El trato"_, punzó en su cabeza. Supo entonces que tenía que parar ahora, o todo se iría por la borda. Ver a morir a Zero, o peor, el matarlo ella misma sería la condena más grande para su corazón: prefería mil veces no tenerlo cerca, pero que él siguiera con vida. Ese debía ser su único deseo, y ella ya había pactado con Kaname.

Zero, que como Yuuki oyó a Kaname hablar, quedó ofuscado con su declaración. Ambos recuperaron su perdida lucidez.

—Debo regresar con Kaname. –argumentó Yuuki, deshaciéndose de su agarre para irse.

Kiryuu la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca. Consternado preguntó:

—¿Estás comprometida con él?

Yuuki tomó valor interno, consciente de que la respuesta que le diera podría reforzar o derrumbar toda la farsa que hasta aquel momento había tratado de construir.

—Así es, estamos comprometidos. Me casaré con Kaname –dijo sin titubear-. Zero, ya no me busques. Esto no ha significado nada. Sé feliz, y déjame ser feliz también. –añadió en una súplica, que de no ser por las perlas que humedecieron sus ojos, el peliplata se hubiera creído sin dudar.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Yuuki? –insistió como su última arma, el corazón le punzaba de dolor. Su voz apenas y salía, cortada por el nudo que se instaló en su garganta.

—Le amo, Zero. Amo a Kaname. –respondió ella sin voltear a mirarlo, impregnando una seguridad de la que se concedió como su última carta.

Funcionó. Zero soltó su mano, dejándola ir. Una herida profunda y doliente se abrió en su pecho ante sus palabras. Ella pareció hablar en serio, y en su incredulidad, él la dejó ir. Sentía que el cuento se repetía, con los mismos villanos, con los mismos finales felices, con los mismos infelices. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Su mente se halló hecha un caos, su corazón y alma le acompañaron con una tormenta. Nada estaba claro para él, nada encajaba; y se sentía vacío, cansado, y con ganas de morir. No recordó otra sensación más abrupta, que aquella vez en que perdía a sus padres hacia ya quince años. Hoy volvía a sentirse abandonado, otra pérdida se sumaba a su alma rota.

.

.

Al sentir que Zero soltaba su mano, Yuuki sintió el vacío inundarla. Consiguió lo que quería, alejarlo de ella, no obstante, así misma se condenaba con esa misma sentencia.

Incapaz de retener las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos, Yuuki se adentro de nuevo al salón, buscando algún escape, pues era obvio que Kaname no podía verla así. Con sigilo, se movió entre la multitud rumbo a sus aposentos. Desde lejos, Kaname hizo contacto visual con ella, pero por la distancia, él no pudo notar su estado, Yuuki aprovechó para hacerle algunas señas e indicarle que iría a descansar a su habitación.

Se escurrió por el pasillo y consiguió llegar a su alcoba antes de que sus rodillas en cualquier instante colapsaran. En cuanto cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella suspirando. Las lágrimas reprimidas destilaron su sal en el mármol de sus mejillas, mientras que su cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose al suelo, en el apoyo de la puerta.

Lloró silenciosamente, descargando su desazón y su tristeza. En su llanto también se impregnaba el enojo consigo misma por dejarse llevar en un arrebato pasional, mismo que pudo haberle costado la salvación a Zero.

Zero.

A pesar del error que significó el dejarse llevar, Yuuki reconocía que dentro de su pecho, palpitaba una pequeñita luz de felicidad. Había podido volver a ver sus bellos ojos, oír la gravedad y el tono de su voz, volver a sentirle, tocarle, besarle.

Yuuki llevó sus dedos a los labios, acariciándolos, recordando lo que en el balcón se suscitó. Las lágrimas volvieron con fuerza. Sentía su corazón desgarrarse y su alma desangrar. Pero no había nada qué hacer, las cartas estaban echadas.

—¿Por qué tan afligida, señorita Cross? Debería estar feliz, acaba de comprometerse.

La voz resonó como un eco en la habitación y el llanto de Yuuki se cortó bruscamente por el susto. Por un momento creyó que la frase provino de su consciencia, sin embargo, al dilucidar la silueta que se dibujó en el suelo, sus rojizos ojos buscaron al intruso.

Junto al ventanal, se hallaba un joven alto y de castaños cabellos, que la miraba escrutador, con unos ojos cafés como almendras.

Era Kaito Takamiya.

Yuuki se levantó rápidamente, ofuscada por la presencia de aquel desconocido a su alcoba, y el hecho de estar en medio de una confusión emocional no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó Yuuki, insegura. Con el dorso de la mano, enjugó sus lágrimas.

Kaito esbozó una sonrisa de diversión al observar su reacción nerviosa. Desde du lugar, avanzó dos pasos, aproximándose a ella. Instintivamente Yuuki quiso retroceder.

—Tranquila, Yuuki. Mis intenciones no están en hacerte daño. Mi nombre es Kaito Takamiya, y soy un cazador. –explicó el castaño.

Yuuki se tensó nuevamente. Sus llorosos ojos se fijaron en el hombre desconocido para ella.

—¿Qué quiere?

—En realidad no mucho. Tengo curiosidad sobre algo en específico, y sé que tú serás muy amable en ayudarme.

La chica lo miró con desconfianza, no tenía una mínima idea de quién era aquel sujeto, y el hecho de ser un cazador no la relajaba ni un poco. ¿Y si quería hacerle daño a Kaname? ¿Qué era aquello que él quiso saber y que a ella le concernía?

Kaito encontró en su silencio, el permiso para continuar.

—Supongo que sabes muy bien acerca de la maldición que recae en las personas que son mordidas por un vampiro _sangre pura_, ¿No es así, Yuuki? La maldición de los nivel _"E"_…

La sonrisa de Kaito no se diluyó, con ella, hizo una pausa breve para escrutar las reacciones de la joven, buscando algún indicio de las respuestas que buscaba. En efecto, Yuuki se había turbado. En su cabeza sólo una imagen acudió, y en ella se plasmaba Zero.

—Creo que lo sabes bien, así que también debes estar enterada que la transformación es irreversible en estos seres, aunque sobrevivan por un tiempo controlados, no existe hasta ahora algún método que la interrumpa. O por lo menos hasta donde yo sé. –dijo Kaito, impregnando un tono suspicaz, e intensificando el almendra de su mirada.

Yuuki seguía confundida, no sabía exactamente a lo que el hombre quiso llegar.

—Lo diré claro, señorita Cross. Me gustaría saber cómo es que se puede interrumpir una transformación nivel "E", creo que usted debe saber muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Las pupilas de Yuuki se abrieron de sorpresa y su cuerpo se puso rígido, preguntándose el por qué de su cuestionamiento. ¿Acaso sabía algo de su trato con Kaname? Pero ¿cómo? La castaña intentó negarlo.

—No sé de qué me habla. No entiendo a lo que intenta llegar.

Kaito se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a un par de metros y cruzóse de brazos.

—Tal vez puedas engañar a Zero con esta pantomima, Yuuki, pero yo no me trago toda esta mentira que te has creado. Tan solo mírate, te acabas de comprometer y dejas a tu futuro esposo sólo en el salón, para venir a llorar en tu habitación pensando en otro hombre. ¿Zero, quizás?

Yuuki lo miró incrédula. ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Por qué había hecho una descripción tan clara de su situación? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Zero?

—¿Cómo conoces a Zero? –se limitó a preguntar, para saciar su curiosidad y de paso para dejara de confesarla entre sus palabras.

—Somos amigos de infancia. Yo le ayudé a buscarte.

—¿Por qué tú…? –quiso articular ella.

Kaito la atajó:

—No entiendo el por qué sabiendo que él te ama, sigues hiriéndolo así. Sé que Zero tenía la maldición de los nivel _"E",_ pero inexplicablemente su transformación se ha detenido, y no sé por qué, pero creo que tienes algo que ver en ello. No preguntaré tus motivos, puedo imaginar cuales fueron; sin embargo, te diré una cosa: Zero no es del tipo que se queda quieto. Si no lo sabe por mí, de cualquier modo terminará por darse cuenta.

Cuando Kaito entró a la habitación de Yuuki, su intención fue en primera instancia, confirmar una serie de sospechas que venía ya tejiendo desde que Zero buscó su ayuda. Por la actitud y reacción de la castaña, se pudo dar cuenta que de que sus cálculos no andaban tan errados: Yuuki tenía que ver con el hecho de que Zero no se transformase en un vampiro nivel "E", y que ello también estaba conectado con el hecho de que ella le dejase de pronto sin explicación y cuando aparentemente le amaba. Era obvio para él, que Kaname Kuran también tuvo su vela en el entierro, para ese maldito seguro nada se conseguía sin obtener algo a cambio, ese algo debió ser ella misma. Por otra parte, Kaito también pretendía visualizar en ella qué tanto valía la pena el que Zero siguiese insistiendo, pues, según la pinta de la niña Cross, los amantes no habían tenido el final feliz que creyó.

Su resolución fue que ambos se adoraban, pero que habían sido puestos en una jugarreta injusta y cruel del destino. Y con ese escenario, no pudo atisbar el desenlace que se avecinaría.

Brindándole una última sonrisa, Kaito determinó irse por donde había entrado, dejando a la muchacha entre sus cavilaciones.

—Pero yo… no sé qué es lo que debo hacer… -oyó el murmuro tímido de Yuuki, deteniéndolo en su huída.

Takamiya se volvió y la encontró con sus grandes ojos llenos de duda y agua salada. El corazón le saltó, motivado por la ternura que le inundó esa imagen, parecía ella una niña indefensa, perdida y totalmente desolada.

Kaito cerró los ojos, suspirando brevemente. Después, al abrirlos, quiso regalarle una mirada reconfortante. Con su voz aterciopelada le dijo:

—Yuuki, no todo en esta vida es sacrificio. A veces debemos ser un poco egoístas. Deja de llorar, y haz algo. No puedes vivir siempre en una casa de muñecas.

Y diciendo aquello, Kaito se fue. Yuuki permaneció mucho tiempo de pie, meditando la escena de la que fue partícipe, asombrándose que los vocablos de un extraño, le reconfortaran el alma.

Nada en su mente se halló claro aún, pero por alguna razón, ya no le pareció tan gris. Si bien ella había decidido quedarse con Kaname a compartir su vida, eso no quería decir que su corazón hiciese lo mismo. Por más que ella intentara olvidar y sacar a Zero de su mente, él no se iría, pues sin saberlo Zero había entrado en su corazón para ya no más salir.

Aunque su cuerpo permaneciera al lado de Kaname, sus sonrisas, sus pensamientos, su carne, sus fantasías y sus recuerdos, irían tras Zero, el inusual chico que sin esperarlo, robó su corazón.

Y sin esperarlo, después del llanto, ella sonrió un poco.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por esperar por esta actualizacion, aqui ya la traigo a ustedes, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Yo me emocione y llore escribiendola. Buaaa! Ojala les haya gustado.

Agradezco tambien sus lindos reviews y sus alertas, me hacen muy muy feliz, de verdad no se como agradecer, en especial a: _hokuto-san, MISS ODANGO, LESVAL (a quien le deben la presion en la actualizacion :P), Achyls, SaKura HiMeko, tamborcita333._

.

¡Muchos besos!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	6. Corazón Coraza

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo VI

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[__Tengo que amarte aunque esta herida duela como dos, _

___aunque te busque y no te encuentre; _

___y aunque la noche pase y yo te tenga, y no____________]*_

.

"_Le amo, Zero. Amo a Kaname"._

Todo estuvo en blanco. No quiso pensar ni buscar explicaciones. Ya la noche se le fue en tratar de entender las palabras que Yuuki pronunció con decisión. Su cabeza no dió para más, y su corazón ya herido no quería sentir más dolor. El techo pareció la cosa más interesante del mundo, y fue donde sus pupilas malvas encontraron un punto fijo, no moviéndose en mucho tiempo, como si no tuviesen más vida.

En cuanto su mano la dejó ir, sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, yéndose tras esa mujer. Yuuki desapareció entre la multitud, y la incredulidad se instaló en su ánimo. Ella estaba comprometida. Se casaría con Kaname, porque ella le amaba. Y él no terminaba de creerlo. No quería hacerlo. No tenía siquiera el valor para pensar y aceptar que todo lo que ella dijo sentir no eran más que mentiras motivadas por lástima quizá, o por confusión. No lo sabía. La calidez de su cuerpo acoplarse con el suyo, los susurros que ella le regaló en los que enunciaba su nombre, dejándole ver qué tanto le amaba...

El recordarlo no hacía más que aumentar su sufrimiento interno. Su razón de vivir se le había escapado de las manos, no quedaba para él otra cosa que ella, sin Yuuki ¿qué tenía sentido? Ahora, poco le importaba terminar con un maldito vampiro _"E"_, pero la ironía del destino le abofeteaba y se mofaba en su cara, negándole ahora ese consuelo, dejándole vivir tranquilamente. Y Zero no sabía por qué.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y supo que era Kaito aún sin virar la vista de su interesante punto fijo en el techo. Escuchó un suspiro de fastidio y le importó poco.

—Odio que hagas esto, Zero. Ya te lo dije antes, deja de comportante como un maldito suicida en potencia. -reprendió Kaito, cruzándose de brazos en el marco de la entrada. Parecía listo para salir.

—Déjame solo, Takamiya.

Zero no estaba para sermones ni para ver a nadie, y así se lo hizo saber a su amigo. No quería enfrentar al mundo y a su realidad, una realidad en donde ella ya no estaba para él. Kuran le había ganado el juego, como siempre pareció pasar.

Kaito odiaba esa actitud de Zero porque le hacía sentir impotente a él mismo. El hombre que él tuvo como amigo, siempre luchó por lo que quiso sin importar qué, sin detenerse a pensar en obstáculos ni en pequeñeces como esas, y el hecho de que ahora lo viera tan abatido, sinceramente no lo reconoció. Así no era Zero.

—Te daré una pista, Kiryuu. ¿No te has detenido a pensar el por qué no te has convertido en un monstruo chupasangre? ¿El por qué no has tragado una sola pastilla de sangre para apaciguar una sed que ya no existe? ¿Crees que la benevolencia del destino se apiadó de ti? Zero, tú has dejado de estar maldito. Ahora sólo eres un humano normal con el oficio de cazador de vampiros. ¿Ni siquiera te preguntas por qué?

Zero por fín desvió la mirada del techo y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Sus ojos claros se fijaron en Kaito, confusos.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Definitivamente el amor te ha vuelto estúpido, o poco perceptivo, Zero. ¿Quieres respuestas? Hállalas por ti mismo. Sé de un lugar en que podrás hacerlo. -dijo el joven castaño, encendiendo una chispa en el semblante sombrío de Kiryuu.

—Llévame allí. -solicitó Zero, levantándose para colocarse una camisa y la gabardina oscura que se halló pendiendo del perchero.

Kaito sonrió satisfecho, ese sí era el Zero que conocía.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos caballeros pusieron pie en la calle. Tomaron un carruaje vació y el camino se fue en el silencio. Desde el cielo nublado, algunas gotas se estrellaron contra el cristal de la ventanilla, resbalando para desaparecer en el borde. Zero las seguía, distante.

Al término de una media hora, el coche se detuvo. Zero descendió acompañado de Kaito. Los ojos de Kiryuu repararon en una construcción elaborada y en exceso adornada. Parecía ser una especie de palacio. Nunca había estado allí, pero por alguna razón, tuvo la impresión de que lo conocía. Supo que tuvo esa impresión porque era otra de las delegaciones de la asociación de cazadores en Europa, con los mismos detalles arquitectónicos, y aquel lujo malgastado.

Zero cuestionó el motivo por el cual estaban allí, Kaito no le hizo caso, en cambio solicitó la entrada a la biblioteca.

Entraron al recinto con olor a papeles viejos. El espacio estaba solitario, con escasas tres personas hurgando entre los estantes y hojeando uno que otro manual. Zero seguía a Kaito, el que se escabullía entre los laberintos clasificados de volúmenes, como buscando algún lugar preciso. Por fín se detuvo hasta el fondo de un pasillo largo y ubicado en una esquina de la biblioteca. Con el dedo índice buscó específicamente algunos títulos, encontrándolos, iba extrayéndolos de su lugar y dándoselos a Zero para que los cargase. Kiryuu los recibía con un gesto de inconformidad, ¿Qué era un carrito andante, o qué?

Kaito terminó su faena, y caminó hasta una mesa de lectura. Zero depositó los volúmenes en la superficie, y enarcando una ceja preguntó a Kaito qué era lo que buscaban específicamente.

—Los medios de interrumpir una transformación a vampiro nivel "E".

Zero frunció el ceño, confuso.

—No existen, Kaito.

—Hasta ahora, no –respondió el castaño, con una mirada enigmática-. Explícame entonces qué pasa contigo.

Kiryuu no supo qué contestar. Kaito sonrió satisfecho y en cambio lo miró sentarse en la silla y comenzar a hojear uno de los libros. Él lo imitó.

Varios volúmenes desfilaron por sus ojos, sin encontrar nada que no supieran ya. Sólo quedó uno, y Zero en su tedio, se rehusó a consultarlo. Kaito lo hizo.

Se mantuvo mucho tiempo analizando hoja por hoja mientras que Kiryuu se perdió en sus pensamientos. De pronto se detuvo en una de las páginas y analizó la información, cosa que captó la atención de Zero.

—¿Encontraste algo, Kaito?

El aludido frunció el ceño y tomó una postura pensativa, analizando datos, hilando información. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el libro.

—Parece que sí hay una forma de revertir la maldición, pero es complicada en primer lugar, y en segundo, nunca se ha dado un solo caso. Es sólo una leyenda. –dijo Kaito con sus marrones pupilas pegadas a las páginas.

—Habla. –ordenó Zero, curioso por saber.

—Bien. Según lo que he podido deducir, parece que los únicos que pueden maldecir a un humano convirtiéndolos en vampiro son los vampiros sangre pura, ¿no?

Zero asintió en acuerdo.

—Entonces lo lógico sería que estos mismos vampiros fueran los que pudiesen revertir la maldición, ¿no?

Zero frunció el ceño, queriendo refutar.

—Si, Kaito, pero sólo puede hacerlo quien la comenzó. En mi caso, Shizuka está muerta, y lo mío es irreversible.

—Pero no lo es. ¿Cómo explicas entonces, tu repentina cura?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo la explicas tú? –retrucó Zero, sabiéndose ignorante de una respuesta sensata que lo explicase.

—Pues aquí dice que hay una leyenda entre el mundo vampírico, la cual dice que un sangre pura puede revertir la maldición nivel "E" en un humano si él mismo lo mordió, o si de lo contrario, él no fue la causa, debe ser por medio de un intermediario.

—¿Un intermediario? –preguntó Zero.

—Sí, un intermediario. No hay más información, sólo eso. Supongo que el intermediario debe tener alguna característica en particular, no creo que cualquiera pueda ser el portador de la cura.

Ambos chicos meditaron largo rato, sopesando las posibilidades. Zero por fin despegó los labios.

—Suponiendo que el portador tuviera ciertas características para trasportar la cura al sujeto maldito. ¿Qué es lo que llevaría al intermediario a ceder a la petición sabiendo que eso está prohibido por la familia vampírica?

"_Un trato"_, saltó la respuesta como una liebre en la mente de Kaito, explicándose todo nítidamente. La claridad se hizo entre sus pensamientos y sus dudas. Si lo esa leyenda en realidad no era sólo un mito, entonces, Yuuki había pactado con Kaname a cambio de la reversión de la maldición en Kiryuu, y Kaname la usó como portadora de la cura, pero, ¿con qué propósito? Eso fue lo único que no se pudo explicar.

—No sé, quizá un intercambio, o un trueque. –soltó el castaño, proveyéndole una pista.

—Kaito, si eso fuere posible, entonces alguien tendría que haber…

Zero abrió sus ojos malvas, sorprendido. Sintió de momento la sangre subir a su cabeza y no bajar. El escalofrío recorrió su piel, y de no ser por la blancura natural de su piel, se hubiese podido bien notar la palidez de su rostro.

—Yuuki… -susurró cuando su pecho encontró un resquicio de libertad para exhalar algún suspiro.

Kaito sonrió imperceptiblemente por la lucidez de su amigo, ya era hora de que se diese cuenta de algunas cosas, y claro, sabía de antemano, que él haría algo al respecto.

—¿Ves? Ahí tienes tu respuesta. –dijo llano, cerrando el volumen del libro que habían hojeado.

.

.

Kaname observó complacido tomar a Yuuki su desayuno. La víspera se quedó preocupado por la repentina indisposición que ella mostró de pronto, así que en cuanto la reunión se diluyó, él fue a verla a su recamara. Ella dormía.

Entre sus pestañas y párpados cerrados pudo divisar el cansancio y lo rojizo de su piel, ella había llorado. El corazón se le oprimió al dar cuenta en ello. Algo la hubo entristecido y no atinaba el saber el qué.

Al inicio Kaname tuvo la idea de que ella al final de cuentas encontraría el modo de ser feliz con él, olvidando su pasado y concentrándose en su presente. No quiso que las cosas se dieran así, pero tampoco estuvo dispuesto a dejar a Yuuki al lado de Kiryuu, él no la merecía, y Kaname alarmado, dióse cuenta que su pequeña Yuuki comenzaba a albergar sentimientos por él.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Sí. Pero peor era la idea de saberla ajena y lejos de él, peor incluso el siquiera imaginarla en los brazos de ese mortal ordinario. Ese fue el por qué. Ninguna solución vino a su mente que pactar con ella, y Yuuki aceptó.

Sus tribulaciones se intensificaron ante esa visión durmiente, sin embargo, se sintió aliviado al mirarla mucho más animada conversando con Aidou, quién había arribado la noche anterior a la mansión para celebrar el compromiso.

Después de que su ahora prometida se retirara a sus aposentos, Kaname charló con Aidou en confianza, siempre la tuvo con él, y esta no fue la excepción. Estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad de su amigo rubio, a pesar de que según lo estratos sociales les hicieran diferentes. Jamás le permitió a otro la confidencia que con él se concedía.

Y de entre todas sus palabras, sólo unas calaron hondo por su impertinencia, incomodidad y en cierto modo por la verdad que encerraron.

"_¿Te conformarás con las migajas que ella pueda darte? ¿Serás feliz sabiendo que aunque la tengas, no es así realmente? Kaname, no te mereces eso. Ni tú ni la pequeña ex-prefecta. Pero no hace falta que lo mencione, lo sabes muy bien."_

Le costó digerir sus palabras y aún más el contenerse de hacerle callar con un golpe, causa de la furia interna suscitada por la frustración de escuchar lo que él no quería oír.

Tenía razón, y eso le enervaba.

Contemplando la sonrisa de Yuuki, albergó una escasa esperanza, y sin decirle nada, tomó la determinación de que la única manera en que él la dejaría ir sería si ella misma se lo pidiese, no antes. Y eso, era poco probable, Yuuki era demasiado gentil para hacer eso a conciencia de herirlo. Su espíritu se sosegó ante su cavilación.

—¿Verdad, Sempai? –irrumpió Yuuki, mientras tomaba de una taza de té.

—No escuché, ¿Qué decías, Yuuki? –dijo Kaname, centrando su atención en la castaña.

—Andas distraído, Sempai. Decía que no hay problema si Aidou y yo vamos por ahí de compras, ¿Verdad que no? –reformuló emocionada como una chiquilla.

Kaname sonrió sinceramente por ello, y negó en acuerdo con ella. Yuuki terminó su té de un solo trago y se levantó para jalar a Aidou de una de las mangas de su camisa para que se diera prisa. Para Yuuki, Aidou llegó a ser una persona en la que ella se sintió libre de confiar.

Ataviada con un abrigo de lana y botas, Yuuki salió a la calle en compañía de Aidou, con el rumbo fijo de ir de compras, sin embargo, en el camino se desviaron innumerables veces por la curiosidad espontánea de la castaña, o en ocasiones por la del rubio. Juntos eran tan para cual.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Yuuki? –preguntó Aidou, cuando se detuvieron en una heladería.

—¿Acerca de qué, Sempai? –respondió ella, pasando su lengua por la crema congelada.

—¿En serio te casarás con Kaname? –soltó, caminando a su lado después de obtener los conos.

Yuuki no pudo evitar el sonrojo que la abordó de pronto. La verdad era que no quería tocar el punto, sencillamente porque le parecía irreal. ¿Ella esposa de Kaname Kuran? Sólo de imaginarlo se le erizaba la piel. Y Zero también venía a su mente. Como una ráfaga remembró la suavidad de sus fríos labios besando los suyos en medio de la noche estrellada, y su estómago se contrajo ante la visión.

—¿Yuuki? –llamóle Aidou notando su ausencia.

La muchacha reaccionó y le miró riendo nerviosamente, no tenía una respuesta sensata a la escabrosa pregunta.

—Aidou, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿No sabes que es de mala educación preguntar, si antes no has contestado mi propia pregunta?

La joven rió sonoramente y plasmó en su rostro la expresión más tierna que pudo, solicitando a Aidou que lo olvidara. El rubio no se resistió a esa carita inocente y, rendido cedió.

—¿Tú sabes cómo se puede revertir la maldición de un vampiro nivel "E"?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –cuestionó Aidou, frunciendo el ceño ante el contenido de la pregunta.

—Porque quiero saber si alguien que ha sufrido esa reversión puede de alguna manera volver a caer en la maldición.

Un silencio se instaló en el aire. Aidou analizó sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé. –dijo al fín.

—¿Puedes… contarme? –inquirió Yuuki, consciente de que se estaba inmiscuyendo en cosas que ella no debería saber, ni en las que podía involucrarse tan ligeramente. Pero si había alguna forma de que Zero no corriera peligro de volver a caer en la transformación nivel "E" si ella se decidía a jugar su última carta, se aseguraría de ello primero.

Quizá existía aún una oportunidad para ellos.

Y Aidou obtuvo su respuesta. Yuuki no se casaría con Kaname. ¿La razón? Ella no parecía estar dispuesta a hacerlo.

.

.

* * *

Fragmento del poema _"Corazón Coraza_" de Mario Benedetti.

¡Hola!

Aquí está el capítulo, el cual por cierto se me complicó mucho por ciertos detalles. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no, díganmelo saber en un review XD

Ok, agradezco mucho todas sus lecturas, sus alertas y comentarios, en especial a: _LESVAL (por fin twin!), MISS-ODANGO, SaKura-HiMeKo, Sicky, Achyls y tamborcita333. Muchos besos y abrazos!_

.

Ciao, nos vemos en otro.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	7. Cortando los hilos

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo VII

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[Es amar hasta que duela como un golpe de puñal,_

___________________¡Ay amor, ay dolor! Yo te quiero con alevosía.]_

.

—Sabes que Kaname se enfadará si se entera de que te conté sobre ello, ¿no? –señaló Aidou sentado en la banca de un parque al que habían caminado.

Yuuki asintió.

—¿Y aún así no te importa? Eres una mujer sin corazón. –se quejó ante su disposición a renunciar a la petición.

—Vamos, Aidou, por favor.

Y ahí estaba otra vez su carita dulce y suplicante. Aidou suspiró rendido.

—Está bien, te diré.

La joven sonrió contenta y posó toda su atención en él, guardando silencio.

—Hay dos maneras de interrumpir la maldición de un nivel "E". Una de ellas es, que el pura sangre que mordió al humano le dé a beber su propia sangre, de este modo, la maldición se neutralizará.

La castaña frunció el ceño, digiriendo la información.

—¿Y si en dado caso que este vampiro haya muerto?

Aidou recordó a Shizuka y confirmó de inmediato su sospecha de que Yuuki quería saber para ayudar a Kiryuu. Esa muchacha estaba totalmente enamorada de ese hombre y, aunque no dudaba del aprecio que le profesaba a Kaname, supo que su corazón estaba en otro lugar.

—Esa es la otra alternativa. Cualquier otro pura sangre puede revertirla, pero sólo a través de un intermediario.

—¿Un intermediario? –inquirió Yuuki, queriendo que le aclarase.

Aidou asintió en concordancia.

—¿Qué tipo de intermediario, Sempai?

—No cualquiera, Yuuki. Deber ser una persona muy particular. El intermediario debe ser la persona que el humano maldito más ame.

Se le volcó el corazón a Yuuki. Integrando el panorama, se dio cuenta que esa forma era la que Kaname usó para salvar a Kiryuu, y que ella fue el intermediario.

"_La persona que el humano maldito más ama"_

Zero la amaba más que nada en el mundo y ella quiso llorar para diluir el nudo en su garganta. Por más que lo intentó no logró vencer el amor que crecía desenfrenadamente en su alma. Agradeció internamente a ese desconocido que intruso entrara a mitad de la noche a su alcoba, incitándole a que valía la pena luchar por su propia felicidad. Yuuki estaba convencida de que esa estaba al lado de Zero.

—Y esa reversión, ¿puede cancelarse en algún momento? Es decir, si él ha vuelto a ser un humano normal, ¿puede en algún momento volver a caer en la maldición?

—No. Es imposible. Una vez revertida la maldición, el ser vuelve a ser un humano por el resto de sus días. Pero este método es el menos usado, primero por la falta de benevolencia y disposición del vampiro pura sangre de hacerlo, y segunda, por el hecho de encontrar al ser amado y que éste acepte ser mordido dos veces: por el pura sangre, y por el vampiro nivel "E".

Cuando Aidou terminó de hablar, ambos permanecieron en un silencio prolongado, ella meditando, él adivinando su pensamiento.

—Yuuki, Kaname no es una mala persona, es sólo que estando enamorado como lo está de ti, es lógico que no pueda ver algunas cosas. –habló el chico rubio por fín.

—Lo sé, Sempai. Kaname es muy bueno y lindo conmigo, y yo lo quiero mucho, pero…

—Lo sé, señorita Cross, sé lo que intentas decir.

Yuuki bajó la cabeza avergonzada al saberse descubierta por Aidou.

—Vamos, ya es hora de regresar. –dijo Aidou, notando que el solo comenzaba a agonizar.

Yuuki estuvo de acuerdo y, en cuanto las primeras estrellas surcaron el cielo, los jóvenes entraron de vuelta a la mansión. Según una de las mujeres que atendían la casa, el señor Kuran se había retirado a sus aposentos.

Yuuki después de un rato de estar con Aidou, fue a buscarle a su habitación. Llamó suavemente a la puerta. La voz calma de Kaname la hizo entrar. Él estaba en el sofá con algunos documentos entre las manos.

—Lo siento. ¿Te interrumpí? –preguntó Yuuki notando que trabajaba.

—Claro que no, ven aquí –dijo Kaname, llamándola a su lado en el sillón-. ¿Te divertiste con Aidou?

Yuuki asintió alegre, contándole lo que habían hecho toda la tarde, omitiendo la conversación que tuvieron en el parque. Kaname la escuchaba con toda atención, sonriendo ante su emoción infantil. Después la chica castaña dudó del motivo por la que fue allí, y Kuran lo notó.

—¿Y, qué deseas, Yuuki? Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras. –instó para darle confianza.

—Sempai, ¿tú crees que…? Es decir…

Kaname tomó su mano, y la entrelazó entre las suyas.

—Tranquila, Yuuki, puedes decir lo que quieras.

—Sempai, quiero que reconsideres nuestro compromiso.

Kaname enarcó una ceja ante la oración, y sinceramente, aquello lo inquietó.

—¿Quieres que lo pospongamos? Supongo que es demasiado pronto, ¿No?

—Sí, bueno, no. Lo que quiero decir es que…

Yuuki miró los ojos cafés de Kaname con esa expresión de ternura y comprensión que siempre le brindo, entendió pues, que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño y que tampoco era una mala persona. Se sintió libre de hablar, y dejar a su corazón ser sincero con esa persona a la que apreciaba como a las pocas cosas valiosas que tenía en su vida.

—Quiero regresar a la Academia.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo? –esbozó Kuran, en un murmuro grave y comprensivo.

—No.

Contemplando los rojizos ojos de Yuuki, mirándolo, regalándole su sinceridad a través de ellos, Kaname sonrió.

Por vez primera supo que había perdido. Y aunque no sin dolor y pesar en su corazón, aceptó dignamente su derrota.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Corto no? Pero es la pieza clave en el rompecabezas.

Muy bien, quiero decir, que esto no se va a alargar demasiado. No soy una fanática de los dramas, así que sólo plasmo lo que creo que los personajes según sus matices harían, así como las cosas se suscitarían entre ellos. No creo que haya buenos y malos, solo que la cuestión es que por amor o motivados por los sentimientos humanos hacemos cosas buenas o malas, y creo tambien que existen un punto en que uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer. No se si me di a entender, no se si será suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad. El caso es que esto está por entrar en la recta final. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y muchas gracias por todas sus alertas y comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz, en especial a: _LESVAL(Twin, muchas gracias!), tamborcita333, Amatrice (triple gracias por seguirme en Soulmates y Solo queria un cafe!), MISS-ODANGO (aww, linda, gracias!), Sicky, y Achyls._

_._

¡Besos!

_._

_¿Comentarios, ¿Reviews?_

_._

_*Sol*_


	8. Adieu

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo VIII

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

.

* * *

.

_[__Los lejanos días, se han convertido en un alegre cuadro,_

___que jamás dejare que se decolore. ____Yo lo enmarcare____________________.]_

.

La luz de la mañana, vieron los ojos grana de Yuuki en cuanto se abrieron. Adormilada, se incorporó entre las sábanas, y la conversación de la víspera acudió a su mente mientras ella se vistió.

Luego de expresarle a Kaname su deseo de regresar a la Academia Cross y romper su compromiso, el castaño asintió en consentimiento para sorpresa de Yuuki. Por un segundo imaginó que él trataría de persuadirla de que abandonara esa loca idea, pero eso no sucedió. En su lugar, Kaname le solicitó que fuese a dormir y que luego hablaría de eso a detalle.

Yuuki no opuso resistencia y se fue a su habitación.

Aquella mañana tenía en mente insistir en el tema, pues logrado el primer paso, no quería perder la única oportunidad de conseguir su libertad, una en que anhelaba compartir con la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo.

Colocándose unas zapatillas, salió del cuarto en busca de Kaname. Llevada por sus pasos, cruzó el pasillo alfombrado, descendió las escaleras y llegó al comedor. Ahí se encontraba Aidou tomando té. La mirada de Yuuki reparó en la ausencia de Kuran.

—¿Y Kaname Sempai? –cuestionó primeramente.

—Buenos días también, Yuuki. Me alegra que hayas dormido bien. –dijo Aidou con un toque sarcástico por la insensibilidad de la muchacha a saludarle siquiera.

—Lo siento, Aidou. Muy buenos días –corrigió entonces-. ¿Y Kaname Sempai? –insistió.

Aidou rodó los ojos por su necedad, de la que sabía no habría de sacarla. Suspiró hondo.

—Kaname no está en casa, Yuuki. Salió esta mañana a un viaje, digamos de negocios. –señaló Aidou a una Yuuki que fruncía el ceño, confusa.

Lo cierto era, que Kaname había salido esa misma mañana a algún lugar distante, por lo menos durante unos días. Excusó viajar por negocios, pero la realidad fue que no quiso ver partir a Yuuki. Porque una cosa era saber que se iba y otra muy distinta verla hacerlo, verla abandonándolo.

Y muy a pesar de que le afligía, le confortaba el hecho de ser él quien contribuyera en gran medida en su felicidad. Él había decidido hacerla feliz a su manera.

Aidou lo supo. Él fue el último en hablar con Kaname. Escuchó sus intenciones e internamente se sintió orgulloso de su determinación. Aidou quedó a cargo –por petición de Kuran-, de acompañar a Yuuki en su retorno a la Academia y notificarle a Kaien Cross.

—Toma, esto es para ti. –dijo al fín el rubio, extrayendo un sobre del interior de su chaqueta, extendiéndoselo.

Yuuki lo tomó y analizó con sus ojos la caligrafía en el sobre. Era la letra de Kaname.

—Alístate, Yuuki, a medio día partimos de regreso a la Academia. Voy a arreglar lo del equipaje. –señaló el rubio antes de levantarse del comedor, y perderse por los pasillos de la casa.

La chica quedó en el silencio de la habitación y sentóse en una silla. Repasó una y otra vez el sobre blanquecino, dudando en abrirlo.

Lo hizo, desplegando el contenido. Leyó.

"_Querida Yuuki:_

_Quizá te sorprenda, quizá no. En el pasado nunca fui capaz de negarme a alguna petición hecha por tus labios, y comprenderás que aún ahora no puedo hacerlo. Hoy regresas a la Academia y debes estar feliz, yo lo estoy por ti, así que ni se te ocurra afligirte ni sentir culpa por mi causa. Lamento no poder estar allí para despedirte, pero surgió un urgente asunto. _

_Adoro verte sonreír, en especial si soy motivo de ello, y aunque no lo diga, sabes de sobra que siempre te amé. Nos veremos pronto, esto no es una despedida definitiva, sólo es un "buen viaje"._

_Kaname"_

Cuenta no se dio del momento en que lágrimas rodaron por sus pómulos. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad, causada por varios motivos: por regresar y por la posición de Kaname. Si algo le causó miedo, fue el lastimarlo en el grado de que él ni siquiera deseara verla más. Un cariño profundo y arraigado ella le tenía a él, y le dolía el tan sólo pensar que cortados quedaran sus lazos.

Reía mientras lloraba, en la dual contradicción de sus emociones. Enjugó su llanto y sonriendo bebió sus té. El sosiego se expandió en su cuerpo, apaciguando todas sus preocupaciones, llenándola de nueva esperanza.

Abrazó la carta a su pecho, atesorándola. Corrió en búsqueda de Aidou. Alguien tenía que ayudarlo.

.

.

Recorrió con su oscura mirada la desgastada fachada del edificio. Entró sin prisa a su interior, pasando de las miradas escrutadoras que algunos que le vieron, hicieron de él.

Se halló ante una puerta de madera al final del pasillo. Aún contra sus ganas, determinó ir allí a acabar con todo. La lógica del deber le hizo llamar a la puerta.

Tras unos segundos de espera, ante sus ojos se mostró un joven de cabellos castaños, mirándolo con asombro, gesto que se suavizó hasta pasar a otro de burda ironía.

—Zero, tienes una visita. –dijo el joven, haciéndose a un lado en una invitación a entrar a la pieza.

Entró sin miramientos, recorriendo el aspecto del lugar. Nadie había allí, más que la voz que provino del estrecho pasillo.

—¿Quién me…?

Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. El desafío destelló en seguida, como una explosión invisible. El ambiente se tensó, la pesadez en el aire permeó todo.

—Hola, Kiryuu. –saludó Kaname, con una fría calma, esa que Zero siempre detestó.

—¡Tú, bastardo! –vociferó Zero, empuñando su _Bloody Rose_ en un segundo en dirección a Kuran. La cadenilla tintineó ante el movimiento y el _click_ del seguro resonó en el silencio como bala de cañón.

Kaname sonrió divertido y con ironía, por su característico arrebato.

—¿Así es como recibes a las visitas, Kiryuu? Deberías afinar tus modales.

Y como si fuere posible, la ira se encendió aún más en los ojos malvas del platinado. Kaito intervino.

—Es lo que siempre le digo. Las visitas siempre lo ponen nervioso.

—Me doy cuenta –agregó Kaname en acuerdo-. Pero sabes que esto no es una visita social, Kiryuu. ¿Puedes dejar de apuntarme con esa arma? A Yuuki no le gustaría tu actitud. –apuntó con sorna, ignorando su ira.

—¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Zero entre dientes.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar? –devolvió Kuran con su parsimonia.

—Sí Zero, baja esa arma y déjalo hablar. –apoyó Kaito desde la puerta en que se había apoyado y cruzado de brazos. De alguna manera, la escena le resultaba un tanto divertida.

—Cállate, Kaito –dijo Zero, devolviendo la pistola al interior de su chaqueta-. Habla.

Kaname sonrió despectivamente, no podía evitar la aversión que le tenía a ese hombre, pero igual se contuvo y habló.

—Yuuki ha regresado hoy a la Academia Cross. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo aquí y vete.

Aquellas palabras no se esperaron ni Kaito ni Zero, haciendo que éste último frunciera el ceño, dudoso. Kaito comprendió instantáneamente lo que Kuran dijo.

—Pero tú…

—No creas que ha sido por ti. Nunca ha sido por ti, es por ella. Sabes muy bien que te odio, pero Yuuki, a ella la amo, y eso cambia las cosas. Si ella ha elegido estar contigo lo respeto y lo acepto, de otra manera hace mucho que te habría matado.

A pesar de la calma que reflejaba su porte, en su voz centelleaba el veneno que Kaname impregnaba en sus palabras. Zero las sentía atravesar como dagas en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a…?

—¿Por qué no dejas de hacer tanto melodrama, Kiryuu? Nunca estás conforme, siempre buscando saber todo a detalle, siempre cuestionando tu maldita fortuna. ¿Por qué no te largas y te aferras a ella? Jamás me deja de sorprender tu idiotez –reclamó Kuran con dureza-. No esperes que te explique mis motivos o los de ella, pierdes el tiempo. Confórmate con saber que ella está de regreso, a salvo y feliz. Eso sí, algo te voy a advertir. Si me entero que la llegas a lastimar, o siquiera verter una lágrima por tu causa, no esperes que me quede tranquilo. Entonces seré yo quién me aferre a ella, y esta vez ni sueñes siquiera con encontrarla de nuevo. No habrá una próxima vez. –señaló el castaño, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Esa es una amenaza? –picó Zero.

—Declaradamente es una amenaza, así que no hagas ninguna estupidez. –agregó Kuran, harto de seguir hablando.

Sin más, dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos y determinó salir de aquel lugar que le sofocaba. Justo al casi cerrar la puerta, a sus oídos le llegó el extraño murmullo: _Gracias_.

Provino de Kiryuu.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, aquella palabra le habría herido el orgullo más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, aquella palabra formulada, no encerraba en sí agradecimiento hipócrita, más bien, fue el reconocimiento honorable de un competidor ante un digno adversario.

Con la conciencia y el alma limpia, sus pasos le llevaron a la calle soleada, con indicios incipientes de la llegada de la primavera.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Wii, aquí el capítulo, y para ser sincera, a mi me ha gustado mucho este. A pesar de que las personas hacen cosas malas o equivocadas por amor, tambien las hay quien las hace buenas. En mi opinion, Kaname a pesar de su amor por Yuuki, creo que trasciende más allá en sus sentimientos, al grado de que creo que daría cualquier cosa por ver a Yuuki feliz, lo que constituiría su propia felicidad. Yo creo que el tiempo sana heridas, y Kaname sabra sobreponerse, aunque Hino trate de enmarcar a este personaje como alguien patologicamente dependiente, yo creo que el personaje en esencia va más allá, pero eso no lo se decir con certeza.

Ok, me explayé hoy :p Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos veremos en el proximo, ya solo quedan uno o dos, y el prólogo. Aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente las alertas, reviews y lecturas que han hecho, en especial a: _LESVAL (twin, aqui estuvo :D), animes, Amatrice (muchas gracias, linda!), tamborcita333 (gracias de verdad), Harmonie Roux (bienvenida, adoré tu review, y espero la actualizacion de VK tambien :D), MISS ODANGO (donde andes, mucha suerte amiga! y gracias por tu review!), Achyls, SerenaDulceStar (gracias, Juli!), Sele-Cullen (me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias! :D)_

.

Ok, nos vemos en el próximo!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	9. Castles and Dreams

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Capítulo IX

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicación especial a quienes gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

_[__Apenas un poco, apenas ahora_

___detengamos el vivir, olvidémonos de todo. Comencemos de nuevo.____________________]_

.

El camino de regreso a la Academia fue largo. Les tomó tres días entre el trasborde de carruajes y el barco que tomaron en el último puerto.

Yuuki estaba feliz a pesar de que el nerviosismo no la dejaba tranquila. "¿Y ahora qué?", se preguntaba en sus cavilaciones sobre su regreso a la academia y su vida anterior, ante la expectativa de volver a ver a Zero.

Dudó.

En realidad nada estaba escrito. La última vez que le vió en el balcón ellos parecieron terminar cuando ella en su empeño por salvarle y alejarle, le mintió. Pudo ver la herida en sus ojos ante sus palabras. Él creyó que amaba a Kaname, él no sabía nada acerca del pacto, él no sabía que ella volvía. ¿Qué habría sido de él?

La inseguridad y el temor la abordaron entonces, notándose ahogada de nuevo en la incertidumbre. ¿Podría todavía recuperarlo?

—Tranquila, Yuuki. Todo saldrá bien. –alentó Aidou, adivinando su gesto consternado mirando por la ventanilla de coche que estaba pronto a llegar a la Academia Cross.

Yuuki le sonrió agradecida por sus ánimo, el rubio se había ganado su estima por secundarla en sus locuras y por su apoyo silente y preciso.

En breve, el coche se detuvo en la vereda conocida y recordada por la castaña. Sonriendo emocionada, descendió para correr a la entrada surcada por altos árboles. Aidou fue detrás de ella.

Andando por los caminos, a su cabeza acudieron las remembranzas del ayer, sus días de escuela, sus días de prefectura. A su nariz llegaron los aromas de nostalgia, los aromas de su espacio, los aromas de su hogar.

Recorrieron los pasillos de la institución vacios por el periodo vacacional de invierno. Los botines cafés resonaban causando un eco sepulcral como el de una iglesia. De un momento a otro se hallaron frente a la puerta del director Cross. Aidou vió a Yuuki dudar de girar la perilla. Tomó el control y abrió él la puerta, asomando media cabeza.

—¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó al interior, Yuuki se mantuvo detrás del.

—¡Por supuesto! Les esperaba. –escuchó la voz animada de Kaien desde el interior.

La puerta se abrió en su totalidad y ambos jóvenes entraron al salón. Yuuki parpadeó mirando la imagen de su tutor, quien le sonreía desde su escritorio. Sin hacer más preámbulos, la castaña corrió a abrazarle.

—¡Padre!

El regocijo de Kaien no encontró límites. Jamás sintió tanto esas palabras como en aquel instante. Recibiéndola entre sus brazos le acarició en cabello mientras ella sonría y sollozaba feliz. Aidou miraba la escena, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Por qué lloras, Yuuki? Ya estás en casa.

La chica sólo asentía contra su pecho mientras le abrazaba. Cuando se separaron, Kaien también lloraba, exagerándolo todo como habitualmente hacía.

Conversaron. Del viaje, del barco, del ambiente de las calles de Marsella. Kaien externaba su ilusión por viajar algún día allí, juntando sus manos soñadoramente, gesto que causaba una risa inevitable en Yuuki, quien a causa de la distancia de hacía meses, cualquier cosa familiar la ponía feliz.

—¿Tienen hambre? ¿Tienes hambre, Aidou? Prepararé algo de comer. –dijo animada Yuuki, sonriendo, mirando como ambos hombres asentían en consentimiento.

Decidieron entonces pasar a la sala, donde Kaien y Aidou se quedaron conversando en tanto que Yuuki cumplía su deseo de ir a cocinar. El pasillo desierto hacía eco a sus botas, su mirada rojiza paseó por los lugares conocidos, en los que la nostalgia dejó huella.

Entró a aquella cocineta en la que muchas veces pasó sus días cocinando u observando cómo cocinaban. A Zero le gustaba mucho cocinar, Yuuki suponía que esa actividad lo relajaba. Además todo lo que él hacía siempre supo delicioso. Sonrió con tristeza contenida. Quizá jamás probaría nada hecho por sus manos de nuevo.

Del frigo sacó algunas verduras frescas y las puso sobre la barra de madera. De un cajón de la alacena extrajo un cuchillo de media punta, brillando en el gris de su plata. Entre sus manos tomó un tallo de jengibre, el cual comenzó a pelar.

"_¿Y Zero?",_ fue la pregunta que ella quiso hacerle a su tutor, preguntar, saber de él. Pero su cobardía no la dejó enunciar vocablo, en vez de ello prefirió esconderse en un lugar como aquel para que nadie viera su expresión sombría y decepcionada. No es que esperara que Zero aguardara por ella con los brazos abiertos, pero por lo menos guardaba la esperanza de que por lo menos se encontrara allí, cerca.

El dolor punzante la asaltó de pronto. El filo de la cuchilla penetró en su dedo, hiriéndola levemente. De su dedo índice sangre escarlata goteó, la cual cayó en el tablón de madera, manchándolo de rojo.

Su instinto primero fue llevarse el dedo a la boca, para sorber la sangre. El ferroso sabor impregnó su lengua, llegando a sí la conciencia de que su destino y felicidad estuvieron regidos y salpicados por la sangre carmesí brotando de los corazones, de la piel, del dolor.

No sabía qué sería de ella, ni lo que la vida le deparaba para más adelante, de lo único que estuvo segura era de que no sería más muñeca ni títere. Libre, libre de vivir y de sufrir, libre de lo que ella quisiera.

Una melodía de tonos finos y suaves salió de sus delgados labios. Era la canción que en sus sueños escuchaba continuamente, ella juraba que era su madre quien le cantaba para dormirla. Tan nítida era que se la sabía de memoria.

"_El claro de luna, con sus garras de plata, está tejiendo con un hilo de seda. Teje y ata, lo que el conejo del rey vio,  
algún día bajará a la pesadilla de mi agonía."_

—Hace mucho que no cantas eso. –escuchó a su espalda, interviniendo en su ardua labor.

El color de voz conocido entró a sus oídos, sobresaltándola. Tal vez en su afán por recuperar sus pérdidas, provenía de su cabeza el sonido. Tragó saliva, dispuesta a decepcionarse. Se volvió, abandonando el cuchillo en la mesa. Y lo vió.

Zero la miraba desde el umbral de la cocina, escudriñándola de arriba abajo. No sonreía, pero tampoco le transmitía un gesto de enojo o indiferencia. Sus malvas, esos que tanto había extrañado estaban mirándola, fijos.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus pupilas, notando su presencia. Era real, no lo había imaginado. Zero estaba allí. El hombre que amaba se encontró frente a ella.

Su corazón le ordenaba que corriese a abrazarle, su razón la instó a quedarse inmóvil allí sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. De pronto ella comenzó a sollozar cabizbaja.

Las gotas saladas se deslizaron por sus pómulos, humedeciéndolos. Zero avanzó unos pasos y se acercó a ella, Yuuki lo sintió a escasa distancia.

—¿Podrías no arriesgarte tanto por mí? –dijo Zero, encerrando todo en ese acuse: las explicaciones, las disculpas, los cuestionamientos.

Kiryuu llevó una mano a su mentón y lo elevó para que lo mirase. Yuuki cedió, su mirada nublada le otorgaba una imagen borrosa de él. Zero limpió tiernamente su llanto con sus dedos.

—Lo siento, Zero –murmuró la joven, por fín articulando una respuesta-. Era la única manera de salvarte.

—Ven acá –dijo el platinado, envolviéndola en un abrazo cariñoso-. Eres una boba, ¿Cómo me ibas a salvar yéndote? ¿Qué no sabes que si he vivido hasta ahora es sólo por ti? No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca. ¿Comprendes? –preguntó, acariciando las hebras de su cabello.

Yuuki se dejó llorar en su pecho, asintiendo a lo que él le decía, abrazándolo fuertemente como si temiera que de un momento, él fuera a irse.

Ella se calmó y abandonó su llanto. Le regaló una sonrisa a Zero, sin avisar, le besó en los labios. Kiryuu no estuvo preparado para eso. Parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la idea, la que le martilleó desde que salió de Marsella: ella le amaba.

En cuanto Kaname dejó la habitación que él y Kaito arrendaron en la ciudad, Zero determinó que regresarían a la Academia. Ningún otro pensamiento allanó su mente más que el de volver a ver a Yuuki.

Así, esa misma tarde después de arreglar todos los pendientes, ambos caballeros emprendieron su camino de regreso. Sin descanso, hicieron los trasbordes correspondientes, apresurándose. Kaito le fue de gran ayuda, moviendo algunos hilos para deshacer las dificultades que se les presentaron.

Zero de verdad estaba agradecido con él, no solo por auxiliarlo en esta empresa que para él fue extremadamente dificultosa, sino por la amistad invaluable que Kaito mostró con él. El castaño incluso cedió a su petición de acompañarlo hasta la Academia Cross. En aquel momento se había unido a Kaien y Aidou, quienes ya estaban enterados que él ahí estaba. Ellos fueron los que informaron a Zero dónde estaba ella.

Como es natural, él fue al lugar indicado, encontrándola allí más hermosa que nunca. No recordó sentirse más feliz que recuperándola, y esta vez para siempre.

Pasado su trance inicial, Zero la besó de vuelta, esta vez de una manera profunda y dulce, intentando transmitir con palabras lo que su corazón burbujeaba. Sonrojada, Yuuki se separó sonriendo. Recordó de pronto que había prometido una comida hacía ya casi una hora.

—¿Qué se supone que intentabas hacer? –cuestionó Zero, enarcando una ceja y mirándola volver a pelar verduras.

—Comida, o eso creo. –respondió Yuuki, riendo por lo bajo.

—A ver, quita. Yo lo haré, mejor tú ayúdame. –determinó Zero, haciéndola a un lado dándole un leve empujón. Yuuki infló las mejillas y le cedió su lugar.

—Eres malo, Zero. Yo no tengo la culpa de no cocinar tan bien como tú. Aunque debería aprender… -comenzó la joven a meditar, perdiéndose en pensamientos.

—¡Hey! Deja de papalotear y ayúdame. Alcánzame eso. –ordenó Zero, con su voz imperante.

—¡Hai! –afirmó la castaña, corriendo por el cucharón que le indicaba.

Todo parecía reacomodarse. El aura libre y liviana que permeaba su relación volvía como de repente. La libertad que ella sentía a su lado, al decir, al pensar, al actuar. Estuvo convencida que desde el principio de los tiempos, en toda la línea de su vida, ese fue su lugar. A su lado.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Final? ¿A eso se le puede llamar un final? Ok, no dudo que la turba enfurecida este llegando ahora a las puertas de mi casa dispuesta a lincharme pero si, asi es, este es el final. Quienes han seguido mis trayectorias quiza no se les haga raro ahora, pero a quienes no diran seguro que soy una pesima autora que deja todo a la deriva. No puedo excusarme, es cierto, los finales son la parte que más se me dificulta por el hecho de que me rehuso por todo medio a caer en una la prosa cursilesca, a pesar de que ame los finales felices. Por eso quizá el resultado es un final insipido y agrio en algunas ocasiones, pero pues ni modo, es mi modo de escribir, como abiertamente. Y bueno, se sobreentiende que fue feliz, pero no quise untarle miel hasta escurrir :P Okas, de cualquier forma, siempre termino redimiendome en los epilogos. Así que esperen el epilogo.

Muy bien, me voy ahora sí despues de haber actualizado mucho hoy. Quiero agradecerles a todos sus lecturas, alertas y comentarios, en serio aunque suene repetitivo me hace muy feliz y es gratificante leer todos ellos. Gracias de veras, y más a las que se tomaron de leerme hasta el final. ¡Gracias! En especial a: _Sele-Cullen, Dracum Nocte (antes Achyls :D), LESVAL (twin!), SerenaDulceStar, Harmione Roux (te agradezco mucho la lectura, y espero entrarle en una de estas al NejiTen :P)._

_._

¡_Abrazos! Nos vemos en el epílogo._

_._

*Sol*


	10. Epílogo

.

***Dos Latidos y el Pecado Rojo***

Epílogo

.

.

* * *

.

Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicación especial a quienes gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Con una franela, Yuuki abrió la puerta del horno. De su interior, un humo negruzco fue esparciéndose por el cuarto de la cocina. Con un par de guantes enfundando sus manos, extrajo un molde de metal, mismo que dejó en una tabla de madera.

Cerró el horno de la estufa y con un tenedor picó un poco el contenido del molde. Según sus intenciones aquello debía ser un pastel, o por lo menos en las buenas intenciones que tuvo en un inicio. Su postre había sido un total fracaso. No encontró mejor cosa que hacer que ponerse a llorar de frustración.

El calor de un par de manitas se posó sobre su cabeza en un intento por consolarla.

—Ya, ya, mami, no llores.

Era su hija. Y Yuuki dejó de llorar.

Se levantó de nuevo y limpió sus lágrimas, tomó el saco de harina y vertió dos tazas del blanco polvo en un recipiente, dispuesta volver a intentarlo.

—Tienes razón, Zeki, no me daré por vencida.

Y así, con su ánimo renovado, continuó su labor, mientras le sonreía a la pequeña de cabellos castaños y mirada rojiza. Yuuki pareció haber vuelto a nacer.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Zero se halló de pie, deleitándose en la contemplación de las dos personas más valiosas de toda su vida. Jamás imaginó que él sería merecedor de un final tan feliz como ese. Luego de toda una vida cubierta de sangre, desengaños y soledad, se hacía la luz en su escenario, con las luces más resplandecientes en su universo.

Zero sintióse descubierto cuando su pequeña se dio cuenta de su presencia. Él la miró cómplice y le solicitó hacer silencio situando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Sin que su madre lo notara, Zeki imitó el gesto de su padre, y divertida vió cómo él se acercó sigiloso a Yuuki, quien de espaldas fue ajena a todo acontecimiento.

—¿De nuevo quemando el pastel? –murmuró Zero a su oído, provocando un respingo en Yuuki, quien asustada, hizo volar un poco de mezcla, la cual fue a parar a la mejilla de Zero.

—¡Zero! ¡Me asustaste! –quejóse Yuuki, volviéndose a encararlo, con una mano en el pecho en señal de agitación.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que ese era el punto. –evidenció él, retirando con los dedos, las gotas de la mezcla que en su mejilla cayeron.

Zeki rió solaz por la escena que sus padres protagonizaron, llenado con su vocecilla infantil, toda la habitación. Zero y Yuuki rieron con ella, con su pequeña hija, que sólo cinco años antes había llegado al mundo.

Resultó que después de que Yuuki retornara a la Academia Cross, todo pareció olvidarse: los malos ratos, los desatinos y los obstáculos que por su camino se izaron.

Con la confianza y la relación recuperada de Yuuki y Zero, lo demás fue emergiendo naturalmente. Kaien Cross continuó manejando la Academia, ampliando la clase diurna, ocupando ambos edificios en que se dividían las clases anteriores diurna y nocturna, ésta última dejó de existir después de que Kaname con sus allegados, abandonaran la Academia.

Luego de acompañar a Zero en su viaje, Kaito terminó por quedarse allí. Kaien insistió en que se hiciera profesor de la Academia, combinándola con su actividad de cazador. El castaño no mucho quiso ceder en un inicio, sin embargo, Yuuki se unió a la insistencia de su adoptivo padre apoyando la moción. Kaito terminó aceptando la oferta. Zero no dijo nada, se mantuvo al margen, no obstante estaba más que claro que le agradaba la idea de mantener cercana su relación y amistad con Kaito.

Aidou volvió a Francia después de escoltar a Yuuki a la Academia, sin embargo, los visitaba frecuentemente, declarándose prácticamente desde el nacimiento de Zeki, su tío oficial. Así, venia cada cumpleaños, cada navidad, y en muchos días no establecidos, llenando a la pequeña de regalos y de paseos por el jardín y la ciudad.

Zeki lo adoraba y parecía que en él había encontrado su par, pues frecuentemente se ponían de acuerdo para armarle alguna travesurilla inocente a su madre, y hasta a veces se arriesgaban al tramárselas a Zero. Compartían secretos y Aidou le contaba cuentos de antaños e inventados, estimulando su imaginación.

¿Kaname? Él se estableció en Marsella, y desde ahí cuidó los pasos de Yuuki sin entrometerse. Como desde el inicio él lo había dicho, la felicidad de Yuuki se convertiría en la suya. Y aunque al principio, su ausencia le dolió, fue consciente de que hizo lo correcto. Y con eso él tuvo para vivir sosegado.

Se reconciliaron como es de esperarse, Zero y Yuuki. Al principio, se hicieron a la tarea de acoplarse y reanudar confianza que entre ellos siempre imperó. Mientras los días fueron sucediéndose uno a uno, ellos se sintieron más cómodos, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Y fue unos tres meses más tarde que, en un paseo que ellos dieron por los alrededores de la ciudad, que el amor resurgió sin frenos. En el festival local.

Yuuki estaba emocionada porque nunca había asistido a uno, y más, porque nunca había asistido acompañada de Zero. Con mucha dedicación, se esmeró en arreglarse, intentando provocarle una buena impresión. Sin embargo, al final no resultó nada espectacular, en especial porque hacía un frío aire en la atmósfera y cubrióse con un abrigo largo.

Aunque desconocido para Yuuki, a Zero le pareció la imagen más bella que se pudiese concebir en el mundo. Así, salieron al festival.

Las luces de colores alumbraron su camino, mientras más iban acercándose al centro. Las calles atestadas de puestos se abrieron brecha, comida, artesanías, juguetes, mercancías varias. Yuuki creyó estar en el paraíso cuando vió una amplia carpa de postres. Zero cumplió sus caprichos culinarios.

Vieron los fuegos artificiales destellar en el cielo negruzco de la noche. Yuuki se sonrojó cuando sitió la mano de Zero, entrelazarse con la suya en tanto que sus miradas seguían entretenidas en la luces. Ella sonrió y su corazón saltó de felicidad.

Al no sentirse rechazado, Zero se armó de confianza en sí. Sonrió también, y continuaron deleitándose con el espectáculo multicolor. Posteriormente regresaron a la Academia, por el mismo camino cubierto de nieve.

Conversaron. De esto, de aquello, del presente, del pasado. Aunque no desearon adentrarse en temas escabrosos que podrían abrir quizá, heridas ya sanadas, ellos hablaron de sus sentimientos, de las circunstancias que los llevaron a hacer, a decir, y al punto en que ambos se encontraron envueltos.

Abrieron su corazón el uno al otro, sin más testigos que las palabras que surcaron sus labios, y el frío invernal que corría en el aire. Al final, todo fue sellado con el dulce toque de sus labios, los que se reclamaron mutuamente después de tanto tiempo sin reencontrarse.

Y llevados por el éxtasis de su reencuentro, la noche se hizo cómplice también de la unión de sus cuerpos. Yuuki pudo sentir nuevamente el sutil roce de sus manos vagando por toda su piel, y Zero pudo tenerla de nuevo para él, como suya.

Quizá aquella noche, o quizá las subsecuentes, fue que Zeki fue concebida, a estas alturas ya nadie se ocupo de hacer las cuentas. El caso fue que a partir de aquel momento, Yuuki y Zero externaron sus sentimientos y relación.

El que menos se sorprendió obviamente fue Kaien, quien junto a Kaito se preguntaba cuando esos dos darían el paso, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Él fue el más feliz con la noticia.

Ambos se casaron meses después, en una pequeña capilla, cerca del campo. Meses después, Zeki nació, convirtiéndolos en los padres más afortunados y dichosos de su universo.

A cuatro años de eso, aquel día se encontraron festejando el quinto año de su pequeña, en el que Yuuki intentó hacerle un pastel y lo quemó, de nuevo.

—¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? –cuestionó Zero, mirando el desastre sobre la mesa -. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Sí. –contestó ella. Y en segundos se puso de nuevo a llorar.

—Vamos, amor, no llores –consoló Zero, abrazándola con cariño-. ¿Qué pensará Zeki de su madre si la ve llorar sólo porque no puede hacer un pastel?

—Pero… es que yo… -sollozó contra la firmeza de su pecho.

—¿Verdad, Zeki? –preguntó Zero a su hijita.

—Sí mami, ya no llores. Papá nos ayudará, ¿Verdad que sí? –se dirigió al platinado. Él asintió.

—A ver, Zeki, pásame esa palita. –dijo Zero a su pequeña, la cual obedeció en el acto. Yuuki dejó de llorar.

Zero tomó en sus manos el recipiente en que su mujer había puesto la harina, y comenzó a poner los demás ingredientes. Cuando la mezcla estuvo lista, la vertió en un molde.

—Yuuki, tómalo, ponlo en el horno. –dijo a la castaña.

Ella lo recibió y lo hizo. Los tres esperaron allí hasta que el timbre sonó, avisando que el pan estaba listo. Cuando Zero sacó el molde del horno, Zeki gritó de emoción, y Yuuki rió con ella. Entre los tres se encargaron de ponerle el betún encima, haciendo más desastre del que ya había allí. Cuando Aidou se asomó a la cocina, los halló enharinados y manchados de betún.

—Claro, de tales padres, tal hija. ¿Pueden dejar ya de jugar y apresurarse? Tengo hambre, saben. –comentó, contemplando la escena.

—¡Tío Aidou! –gritó Zeki, bajando de la silla en la que estaba para correr a sus brazos.

—¡Fairy-Zeki! –saludó Aidou, haciendo referencias a sus juegos de palabras que sólo ellos dos entendían.

Zero y Yuuki los miraron, sonriendo, después volvieron a ocuparse del pastel.

—Me llevaré a Zeki. Ustedes ya terminen con eso de una vez, Kaien y Kaito se están aburriendo de jugar ajedrez. Además, quieren que abras tus obsequios. –le dijo a Zeki.

La pequeña asintió emocionada, y se fue acompañada de Aidou a donde su abuelo y Kaito se hallaron. Sus risas llegaban aun a la cocina en que quedaron Yuuki y Zero.

—Está feliz. –apuntó Yuuki, recogiendo los ingredientes que habían usado.

—Lo está. –concedió Zero, terminando el afamado pastel.

Tomó una franela y se acercó a Yuuki. Ella solo sintió cuando él comenzó a limpiar de su mejilla restos de la blanca harina. Se dejó hacer.

—Ya está. –dijo él, sonriéndole.

Yuuki le devolvió la sonrisa, y con su dedo índice, removió de la comisura de sus labios, un rastro de betún. Sin embargo, el dulce dejó un poco de su marca, la castaña optó por besarle, pasando la punta de su lengua, removiendo todo rastro de betún.

—Ya está. –aseguró ella, devolviendo el favor.

Zero sonrió por ella. Por su magia, por su amor, por la bendición de tenerla, porque con ella la felicidad a él le llegó. Por fín él podía decir que era el ser más feliz del universo. Tenía una esposa a la que amaba, y una hija a la que adoraba con devoción. ¿Qué más él podía pedir?

—Te amo. –murmuró él, retirando los cabellos que cayeron en su mejilla, y perdiéndose en su tierna mirada.

La besó.

.

.

* * *

¡Awwww!

Snif, snif, lo adoré. ¿Ven? Les dije que en los epilogos me redimo XD

Me encantó Zeki, awww, que linda niñita. Y Yuuki tan sentimental como siempre, me la imagino asi de madre, y a Zero siempre indulgente con ella, y adorando a su pequeñita. Awww, pues yo he quedado satisfecha con esto, ¿Que opinan ustedes?

Quiero agradecer mucho a quienes siguieron este fic de inicio a fin, me siento halagada de que se dieran a la tarea de leer y de comentar, en verdad, muchas gracias. Y bueno, me gustaría aprovechar para decir que me ha encantado escribir en el fandom de *Vampire Knight*, por lo que planeo continuar escribiendo aqui, y pues muy pronto traeré proyecto nuevo, el cual esta ya comenzado, pero quiero trabajarlo un poco mas para traerselos pronto. Así, que me encantaria que tambien me acompañasen. No prometo que ya lo tenga en unos dias, pero si en unas semanas, espero que me acompañen, sinceramente.

De igual modo les invito que si quieren seguirme leyendo, escribo en fandoms como: *Shugo Chara, *Naruto y *Sailor Moon, si les apetece, pueden darse una vuelta por mis historias.

Muchas gracias por sus alertas, lecturas y comentarios, en especial a: _Cullen-21-gladys, Harmonie Roux (Gracias, de verdad, y pronto un Neji-Ten, pero no digo fechas, pero lo hare, Saludos!), tamborcita333, Sele-Cullen, azulaamu (sabia que te conocia de otro lado, estabas en Solo queria un café, doble gracias por leerme!), LESVAL (Twin! Te agradezco de corazón que siempre estes apoyandome), Amatrice (Triple gracias!), SerenaDulceStar (Gracias amiga, Doble gracias por leerme por varios fandoms :D), yn, Dracum Nocte (antes Achyls), MISS ODANGO (gracias dobles!), animes, Sicky, SaKura HiMekO, hokuto-san (connie), Miyoko-chibi, hinamor007, Katabreteri._

¡Les dejo muchos abrazos y besos!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


End file.
